Love is worth fighting for
by B3ng3anc3
Summary: Thalia Grace hasn't forgotten the feelings she had for a certain son of Poseidon, especially when she goes on a hunt with only him. What happens when she's just about to admit her feelings? Well you should read and find out! Rated T for language and a single part that is kinda dark nothing too bad. Perlia! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody so this my first fanfiction and it starts off right at the end of "The Titans Curse" by Rick Riordan. So just so you know there are a few things you should know: first instead of happening almost right after "TLO" The Heros of Olympus series will happen over a year after "TLO." Thats the main thing, there are a few others throughout the story and i encourage you to send me a message about anything. The first few chapters are kinda short and I'm sorry for that but they get longer as you read. I mainly wrote this because one of my fav. authors is finishing his story and it gave me the courage to write my own. Ok so thank you for looking at my story! Here's the 1st chapter.**

Chapter 1,

A Single Tear,

Thalia's POV.

"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join my hunt?"

I groaned inwardly. I was dumbfounded completely shocked. Here Artemis was asking if I could become the new lieutenant in her hunt. Not very many people get this chance and by not very many I mean practically none. Half of me wanted to cry out in joy and giddily jump around. I wanted to thank every God in the room and grasp that offer by its throat. The other half wanted to cry in agony and frustration. To slowly beat my head against a wall and curse the cruel fates for putting me through this. There is a reason for the for my indecision, it was, of course, _him. _This particular person was the bane of my existence; he was terrible, horrible, dense, arrogant, stupid, cute, charming, sexy, sexy son of Poseidon. His father and mine didn't get along so why should we? Oh I don't know Thalia possibly because he's practically the best guy on the planet. He gave me a glance and I caught his beautiful sea-green eyes. I remember being greeted the first time I woke up after my "incident" by those eyes. He was the first one to actually make sure I was ok and care for me while everyone else was just sat there awe-struck. He had made sure I was alright and comfortable in the beginning and was always there if I needed him. He was a big support when I found out about Luke… It was infuriating but it also was very kind and I developed a "crush" on him. I sat there seeing what he would do, and he slowly turned away from me and looked at my best friend. It was like ripping out my heart and carelessly throwing it into an incinerator. Did he even CARE? Of course not! He probably didn't even know I liked him! But I had been trying to hide that from him… Maybe if I had just told him… No, maybe this was for the best, Annabeth would probably make a better girlfriend anyway. I turned back from Artemis; it's amazing how time seems to practically stand still during big moments in your life.

"I will Malady." A single tear fell from my eye, I hid all my sadness behind a smile. No one saw or heard my tear fall, but to me that single tear could be heard from halfway across the world it was like all my dreams for Percy were bound within that tear, and fell away with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, thank you so much for so many great reviews so quick I thought I'd return the favor and get the next chapter up as fast as possible. So I just wanted to say that this probably isn't going to be the best story because I'm not a very good writer, so any help or opinions you have are very much appreciated.**

**Thanks to…**

**Lioness Deity- Haha yeah I was hoping that I wasn't the only one, and I've really gotten into Perlia these last few months.**

**Percy Zoë Artemis fan- Thanks for all we talked about I'm sorry a lot of what you wanted won't happen…**

**Max Jackson Alpha wolf- I'm interested to read your fic, is it called Rangers of Persues?**

**EpicReads- Thanks and I promise that the chapters will get longer the first one was just the set up.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Chapter 2,

Please be a Dream…

3rd person POV.

It had been nearly three years since the day Thalia had joined the Hunters and not quite a year since the Titan War. Percy and Thalia haven't seen each other since the Hunter teamed up with the Campers to defend Olympus. Thalia had grown her hair to about shoulders length in recent months that went very well with her Hunter attire and tiara. Although she always had on torn black jeans and a black T-shirt under the traditional cloak. She had been faithful and loyal to Artemis and did anything she asked. She was about 5'9" and still 17 years old thanks to the immortality that came with being a hunter. Percy on the other hand was 5'11'' and 18. He had suffered through another year at Goode High and camp had just started. He's been in a "relationship" with Annabeth after he had banished Kronos with Luke's help. He was a powerful leader to almost every camper at Camp Half-blood although he probably didn't even realize it. He still had his shaggy black hair and could hardly ever be seen not wearing jeans and his camp T-shirt. Camp Half-blood had been rebuilt to nearly three times its original size and new camper join almost everyday.

Thalia's POV

I woke up feeling sick, as if some part of me was saying today was **not** going to be good. I got up and could just imagine how horrid I looked, I jumped out of bed brushing my hair down and headed to the near by lake. The places we camped were always beautiful. We had a small calm lake that could reflect the sky, and oak trees all around us. The wind was softly blowing and it was a warm gentle breeze that would caresses your cheek before dying down. I cleaned myself quickly, not like I was the one to care for looking prim and proper, then headed to Artemis' tent because she had asked to speak with me when I had woken. I made my way to the tent with the insignia of a softly glowing moon on it and pushed my way in. I was greeted by the fragrance of pine, causing me to shiver remembering my tree. Also the soft pelt littered ground. Artemis sat there peacefully in her twelve-year-old form meditating. Her sliver elk sat close by with its head in her lap.

"Lady Artemis? Would you like me to come back later?"

"No, your fine Thalia, after all I _did _ask you to meet me, did I not?" She gave me a small smile.

"Yes Malady, so what is it you need?"

"I'm leaving for that council meeting for now, and there are still many monsters that need to be eliminated. I asked Chiron to send a couple of his Campers to assist in taking them down, I shall travel with you to Central Park but then leave for Olympus."

"My Lady, I once again must plead that we can take care of these beast without the help of some idiotic Camper slowing us down." I said with a tinge of annoyance. I could easily imagine being so close to secretly kill the monster when some stupid demi-god charges out and scares it away.

"I'm sure you won't mind seeing a few of your old friends from camp, now if you wouldn't mind making sure the huntress' wont cause another 'incident' if there is a male camper with the group."

I chuckled remembering how Phoebe had hung a poor soul from a branch by his underwear.

When I informed the other hunters they all moaned and complained in response and I couldn't blame them after all I felt the same way. Then started to pack camp, it didn't take long because we do it so often, and got ready to meet the campers at Central Park two day from now.

We traveled quickly never really stopping for more then a few minutes, once we saw a small giant but decided to leave it be. When we broke for camp we were only about 3 hours away from the park. We did a quick hunt to collect a little dinner; I stayed back to prepare the camp for whatever they caught. Dinner was its usual self, filled with laughter and merriment. Then I headed back to catch some sleep.

Dreams… usually people welcome dreams but for demi-gods they're a bitch. See we can sometimes have visions of the past present and future in our sleep, and they aren't always the most welcoming images. Tonight was no different; I opened my eyes and recognized the familiar scent of strawberries. All the campers were in a circle looking down at someone, one guess who. Then Percy came and scooped me up and started carrying me back to the infirmary. My vision blurred and when it cleared I was on top of a mountain with Percy holding up the sky, Annabeth struggling against bindings, and Artemis and Zoe fighting a Titan. I was facing off against Luke tears falling down my face. Eventually I knocked him off the cliff and he fell just like last time but right before he hit the ground, it shifted again. I was brought back to the moment I took the oath of Artemis. That day was horrible I had lost both guys I liked in just a short couple of hours, but being with the hunter's was great so that made up for it. My vision blurred once again and I got a feeling that this was the last time because I had no idea where I was. It was a dark room and I could faintly make out an outline of a bed in the corner as well as some facilities to the right of that. There was something, or someone, right in front of me. It was taller then me by maybe a couple inches, I couldn't really tell because it was sitting down. I heard some footsteps approaching and suddenly a door opened and I was greeted by flaming red eyes with gold irises. That beings voice was cold and emotionless when it spoke. Every syllable it said made me flinch because it brought pictures of death and murder to mind.

"Come little hero you next battle has arrived."

The person who was in front of me let out a long sigh but stood up to leave. I could clearly see him now. His wavy hair was messy and unorthodox but that was no surprise. He was badly beaten and bruised and was covered in bloodstains. His usual happy eyes were filled with sorrow and a little hatred I think, they were a dull mirror of what they had once been. The Percy was gone and I bolted up in my bed. I had sweated like a pig in my covers so I quickly threw them off and slid my legs over the sides. I focused on slowing my breath my first thought was to cry, but that would never happen. I'm the badass Thalia Grace! I don't cry, so I prayed he was all right. He _had _to be all right. Please be a dream, just this once be a dream and not so crazy vision…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey welcome back to my story, I hope you liked last chapter and I hope its length was more suitable. Just so everyone know my story mainly revolves around Thalia's POV, and there will be around 22 chapters if anyone's wondering, ill try to post at least one chapter a day but this weekends going to be ruff got a big project due… its probably the most stupid project in the world… Ok I wont waste anymore time. And I want to thank Haley for helping me out with that last chapter. **

**Thanks to…**

**Lioness Deity- You know? You're a very kind person and I love your reviews I would send you pm but yeah, anyway thank you so much I hope you like the rest of my story.**

**Cipher032- Thanks you I try to be creative but I always seem to second guess myself like oh that's sounds horrible blah blah blah. Anyways I hope you continue to read my story and enjoy it.**

**Percy Zoë Artemis fan- Yeah see that's the problem for them to grow old it would have to be in the end and right now my end is horrible I'm going to be rewriting it continuously throughout school and ill consider that. Thank you for the suggestion.**

**So thank you everyone that is reading my story I'm sorry if I miss a few days of updates but this project is for a huge grade. All reviews greatly help even if you're just a guest J**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 3,

Reunion

Thalia POV

We wondered into Central Park around 10 a.m. We didn't mind all the mortals there the mist usually hid us if we were hunting but right now we all just looked like a matching group of girls. The camp SUV pulled up shortly after and out stepped 4 campers all lugging big bags, which no doubt had there amour and anything else they would need on a quest short of thing. The first I believe was a daughter of Hephaestus, she had medium length black hair and muscular features, and her tan was abnormally red as if she had tanned by a fire all her life. Next came a very familiar daughter of Athena, and we both ran to each other and hugged. Annabeth looked almost exactly as she had last year, maybe a bit taller but that was about it. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and her Yankees hat was on her bag. We began to chat about small things it was mainly her ranting on about projects and me half listening. I was more interested who else was coming along with us. The next was obviously a daughter of Apollo. If her glowing blonde hair wasn't a give-away then her golden bow at her side was. I guess she either trusted the mist or didn't care if the mortals saw. Those two might make good additions to the hunt, note-to-self, mention joining to them. She seemed to be smiling and laughing along with whoever the last person in the van was. Annabeth seemed to realize I wasn't looking at her and fallowed my gaze.

"Oh, _her. _That's miss sunshine, Cassandra, She's _best friends_ with…"

That's when the last member stepped out his wild black hair blowing in the wind the same caring twinkle in his eyes. It was…

"Percy!" I ran over and gave him a flying tackle that some people call a hug. See I knew he would be all right. 'Unless it's a vision from the future…' the cheery part of my mind thought.

"Hey Pinecone face, I missed you too… wait what's wrong?" I cursed myself for letting a few tears escape my eyes.

"Oh nothing its just it's been a while since I last saw you and Annabeth and I missed you guys a lot." I said backing away from him, maybe that dream had effected me more than I thought… I quickly shoved that thought away from my head.

Percy gave me a questioning look but it soon turned into his usual bright smile. Good old dense headed Percy *sigh*.

"Well we missed you too Thal's, Camp changed a lot since (A/N- feel like I use "since" too much anyone agree?) you last saw it, and camp isn't necessarily better without you there to fry me every now and then." He gave me a wink, once again good old stupid Percy, but my cheeks rebelled against me and blushed.

" Hunters and Heroes!" All eyes turned to Artemis. "I have called you here today because I shall be away at Olympus for a while and there are many monsters that I wish to be vanquished. I shall leave command to my lieutenant and wish you all the best of luck." We all adverted our eyes as Artemis her true from and flashed away. When I looked around all eyes were on me. I was about to speak when Annabeth started to take over.

"I believe the most prudent course of action…" I looked over at Percy and whispered, "Prudent course of action? What the best plan is to simple for her?" He smirked and let out a small laugh but covered it with a cough pretty well; I've never been able to do that.

"… Would be to divide ourselves into small groups and send our weakest fighter to battle the weakest monsters and so on." Everyone nodded; it was a good plan but we're talking about the councilor of the Goddess of _Battle Strategy_ here.

"Ok, now that that's settled who's up for lunch?" Percy said holding up his wallet.

**I'm really getting tired of how short my chapters are, so I can only imagine how you guys feel. I'm going to try and post as many chapters I can today and tonight but Saturday and Sunday I'm going to be really busy. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So not much to say only because I'm updating pretty quick. The only interesting thing to say is that as soon as I posted the last chapter a bird hit my window and scared the crap out of me, but the story must go on so here's the next chapter. Oh I apologize in advance this is just a chapter to set things up for more of the story… so it's ****_really_**** lame.**

**Thanks to…**

**Everyone reading my story! You guys are awesome. And it's ok i didn't get reviews, i understand.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 4,

Planning to kill with muffins,

Percy POV

We walked across the street to a nearby Starbucks, I offered to pay because my dad had given me a lot of mortal money as well as drachmas when my mom had married Paul Blofis, saying id need it, but I still hadn't used it so I thought id just buy everyone lunch. When we walked in we were greeted by the fragrance of baking and wheat. The bitter yet oddly relaxing smell of coffee was strong. All kinds of creations were on the menu but I stuck with a muffin and water. Cassandra and Nicole sat with the hunter who I guessed were informing them of the many _wonderful_ things about being a hunter. I sat with Thalia and Annabeth at a table, the hunters were nicer to me then other hunters but still they kinda hate men. I had been wondering why Chiron had sent ever since he told me about it; all he said when I asked is that he felt that I was needed there. He doesn't always have to be cryptic and mystical does he? I looked over at Thalia and caught her staring at me, she quickly looked down but I caught a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. First, she comes out of nowhere and hugs me, only to cry into my shirt. Badass Thalia crying? Now I might be slow sometimes but I'm not that dumb, something's up and she's not telling me. Then again if it made her cry it has to be pretty serious, and I didn't want to push her. There was a sharp *snap* right next to my ear, that jarred me from my thoughts. It turns out it had been Annabeth actually snapping I guess I had missed something important… again.

"Seaweed brain! Are you even listening to me?" I couldn't help but think that was a classical girl thing to say and I was kind of surprised that she wasn't already used to my zoning. It happens…well… A LOT. It's just that she usually goes on and on and on and on to the point I feel like strangling myself! But, I digress.

"Sorry what's up?" She rolled my eyes like she always did when I zoned.

"We were discussing who to send to attack what, Artemis left us a list of what to kill. There are seven monsters and I took the liberty of putting kobalos at the bottom."

"Kobalos?" She let out an adorable little huff of frustration; of course it also angered me a little.

"They're just mischievous little creatures that like to trick and frighten mortals. There aren't that many of them; anywhere from nine to twelve of them."

"Okay what other monsters are we facing?"

Thalia piped in, she had been so quite I had almost forgotten she was there. "From the list there are: a group of crazed centaurs, six to ten of them. A Chimera and a Neman lion…"

"To bad we don't have any space food this time…" Thalia and I burst out laughing recalling on our last encounter with the legendary lion, but Annabeth just sat there confused. She wasn't with us because we had been trying to rescue her and Artemis from Atlas and Luke at the time.

"Sorry Wise girl, I forgot you weren't with us for that." I motioned to Thalia, "please continue." She nodded and began again stifling the last fading amounts of her laughs.

"A Hydra, two pretty good sized Hyperborean giants, and finally a small pack, usually a pack has less than 10 members, of Lycaonion wolves. My hunters have to be the one to take that pack down, only silver can harm them. This ones small so we should be able to handle it without wasting all of our manpower."

"Okay, how many people do we have here?" you could easily tell Annabeth was thinking her eyes always got a distant look.

"We'll we have twenty-seven hunters including myself, combine that with the you guys we have thirty-one warriors at our disposal. We recently recruited 4 young women; I say we send after the kobalos. To get a feel for fighting you know?"

"Yeah and let's send Cassandra with them; she knows healing so should any of them get hurt she could help them."

"Ok let's send 7 hunters to attack the wolves probably a mix of more and less experienced fighters. More on the less side probably. Phoebe should go after all she is the best tracker."

"Yeah those are the two obvious weakest ones but the rest sound pretty bad…" Wow the first time she's been confused. Okay not the first but… you get the point.

"I think that with a little planning the centaurs she be easy to take down, they aren't exactly the smartest creature, not to mention they're crazed." We nod.

"The Neman lion should be pretty easy right?" I said.

"I disagree, we could take down two giants in an instant, so could a group of hunters. The f**king lion has Impregnable fur!" Thalia stated. (A/N- that word always makes me laugh I don't know why.)

I opened my mouth to retaliate but quickly shut it. There was no arguing with Thalia she would win one way or another. I choose the path that didn't involve pain.

"You got a point Thal's, I concede."

"Concede big word, learn it from Annabeth?" She smirked.

"Be quite…"

Annabeth jumped in before we started fighting, "okay whom should we send after the giants?" Is it really that amazing she said whom?

"A small group of hunters, 8 minimum to reduce the chance of injuries." Thalia completely forgot about me and I rubbed my eyes, I have no idea how they can constantly talk about the same thing for so long. I was already falling asleep; I had just got out of school! I decided to just let them talk amongst themselves there was only one monster that worried me so that was the one I was going to take.

"I only care about one thing guys," they looked at me expectantly. "I'm going after the Chimera… alone."

Annabeth's faced morphed into confusion then outrage.

"Seaweed brain, are you crazy? That thing would kill you!"

"Well thanks for that inspiring statement, have a little faith Annabeth. I'm the only one who has fought that thing before, there is no way I would let anyone else face something that strong!"

"Do I have to remind you that you almost died fighting it?"

"I've gotten a lot stronger since then!"

"GUYS! Would you two cut it out for just one second? I'll go with Perce if it will shut you two children up!"

"Thalia…" I was to argue when Annabeth decided to but in.

"That's perfect! Our two strongest fighters versus the strongest monster."

There are worse compromises Thalia and I had the highest chance of making it out of the fight intact. *Sigh* I sat back in my chair while Annabeth continued as if instead of fighting I had merely never existed. Women… they're so confusing…

**Okay just so everyone know I don't have anything against women or anything I was just trying think of what Percy might say. So yeah really boring chapter I know and I'm really sorry for that I'm going to take a break and try to get one more chapter up tonight. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter before I start the dreaded plant project *gasp!* This one has a small amount of Perlia in it more will come as the story continues**

**Thanks to…**

**Lioness Deity- Thanks for all your support and yeah I guess is but you look at it in my notebook your like holy crap this kid wrote a lot, then I look at the typed up version and I'm like wow you suck :P but I'm going to finish the story no matter what because unfinished stories make me a little sad but I understand why it might happen. Anyway back to thank you.**

**Sarah- thought I put this in for you even though you don't post thank you for the compliments. **

**All you other cool people who read this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 5,

The Calming Waves,

Thalia POV

We all decided to spend one more night in New York because we had wasted a lot of time at Starbucks. We all had our targets and were supposed to leave in the morning; it was just going to be Percy and me…

"Oh Artemis, what have I done."

With the way I've been feeling, could I really trust myself not to make a move on him? That would horrendous, he probably doesn't like me, and I would get exiled from the hunters, and would lose both my best friends. So how do I prevent that from happening? Pushing him away and breaking my heart? No, that wouldn't do… We had decided to camp in the woods closest to the beach, don't ask me why but that's what we decided, and right now I was sitting in the cool, soft sand listening to the waves calming lapping against the beach. It was very calm tonight not even a breeze in the air, not that it would've bothered a girl in a parka. All around I heard the chirping of crickets along with the occasional howl from a wolf. White noise always helped me think but waves always were the best, maybe because it reminded me of Percy so much. My thoughts drifted to the one in question as they usually do when I do nothing. All the what-ifs floating around in my head like clouds in the sky. _What if I had just waited and not joined the hunters? What if I had just admitted my feelings? What if I had never met him? _I was in the blissful daze for an unknown period of time; I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. Not until I felt a gentle tap on the shoulder and spun around winding back to punch who ever it was. I luckily stopped right before my fist connected with his cheek, his bright sea-green eyes filling with humor. His flannel pants hung loosely around his waist and surprisingly his hair still had that wind blown looked so good that it could've been styled, but was just a natural look that he apparently woke up with.

He chuckled saying, "Remind me never to ask if you're ok again." His smile spreading father and farther with each word as he slowly lowered my hand, I hadn't even realized it was still up. I sat down again looking towards the ocean trying to shake the fog in my mind away.

"Jackson what are you still doing up, you should've gone to bed hours ago we have a lot to do in the morning!"

"Back at cha'." He sits down beside me and I have a clear view of his tan upper body. He had an athletic form, fit and muscular, and even though his face looked a little tired and troubled his eyes still had all of their kindness and beauty… Wait… what am I saying! I'm the lieutenant of the Hunters; I can't be thinking these kinds of things! I'm an example for any other hunter, but he really is hot… I realize I'm just staring at him and blush. My body begins to tear itself apart with confliction. Half of me saying that I deserve him and love I guess that was part of my dad in me. The other half, the logical half, thinking about the hunters and how good it is to be apart of that, I don't need him! Do I? Shit! I'm stuck in an eternal loop!

"Thal's you've been acting a little strange lately, first at the park, then Starbucks, now here? I didn't want to say anything but… is there anything I can do, or can you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"So much Percy, but I'm not ready to admit anything just yet if we kill the Chimera we'll talk ok?"

"Deal."

We just sat there and enjoyed trading stories. He would talk about how big camps gotten, and that new campers would cross the boarder everyday, or how the crazy pranks never seem to run out and interesting capture the flag games. I talked about how being with the hunters was so much fun, how we were a family for each other. I mentioned the beautiful places I had gotten to travel too, and all the monsters we had killed. My heart fluttering the whole time just by being near him and hearing his voice. Then he grabbed me and dragged me to the ocean, dropping me into an incoming wave. We had a huge splash war, which of course Percy won. I usually get bored of the ocean pretty quickly but when you're with a son of the sea god there are exceptions. He showed me some beautiful marine life and took me to the bottom in an air bubble. I was pretty sure he did most of it to cheer me up but I enjoyed it nonetheless. When we finally got back to the beach the moon was descending so I supposed that it was somewhere around 2 a.m. He touched me and dried my clothes, wished me a goodnight, and wandered back to his tent that we provided for him.

I sat back down watching the moon fall slowly as if it watching me. I cursed myself for letting what happened happen, it just brought on stronger feelings… Why did he have to be so, so, perfect? I sat in the same exact point till morning a never fading smile on my lips as I thought about Percy.

**So yeah just fluff for that chapter basically. I think I'm going to head to bed but I might try to write the next chapter tomorrow. Special thanks again to Lioness Deity and Sarah I wish you guys a good night ****.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back and that project sucked. I'm so glad I can get back to writing because it's ten times better school in my opinion, so thank you for waiting for me. I'm sure some of you skip this and go right to the story and I'm fine with that so I'm going to go ahead and start the story. All reviews help me greatly so if you guys wouldn't mind doing that but its ok if you don't. So this is another Percy POV's hope you guys like this J (one thing Blackjack is introduced as mare but talks like and is referred to as a guy in my mind so instead of calling him a stallion or a mare he is referred to as a horse and him.)**

** Thanks to…**

**TheReviewGuy- I can't thank you enough for what you said it meant so much and I'm glad you're reading my story. It's an honor to be reviewed by the famous TheReviewGuy. I'll try not to be hard on myself but I guess you could call that my fatal flaw. :P**

**Lioness Deity- Thanks for your message my email was screwed up that day so it only said new review from you, so I didn't get to read what you said. :'( **

**All my friends who are reading this from my school- You are so awesome thank you so much for this, love you guys.**

**All you other cool people who read this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 6,

And So It Begins,

Percy POV

I was up early so I could make sure I had packed everything needed for this quest. It's like school your walking out the door like "oh yeah I definitely got everything this time." Then your math teachers like "everyone pull out your homework." You reach for it and remember it on your counter and slam your head on your desk.

"Anaklusmos? Obviously. Ambrosia and nectar? Check…"

I went through that at least three times until I was sure I was good then walked outside, far enough where I hoped I wouldn't wake anybody up, and let out a loud whistle. It was just going to be Thalia and I and we weren't going that far so I thought one pegasus could carry both of us. Soon my beautiful black horse came flying out. I had "saved" his life while fighting Luke on his cruise ship where he had been held prisoner. Selena had always complimented me on how Blackjack was always so clean and his coat so sleek, that because I spent a tremendous amount of time caring for him. What I can I say he grew on me. Anyway Artemis left specific locations for each monster and supposedly the Chimera was hanging out in a serene and scarcely populated forest around Maine. Blackjack set down and I noticed he already had a double saddle on, probably because I asked a son of Hephaestus if he could make one and saddle up Blackjack for me.

_"Yo boss! I was told a dashing pegasus was needed here."_

"So you brought a friend where is he," I laughed. "Just kidding Blackjack we all know who the pegasus is."

_"You better not forget it either! So where's my sugar cubes and apples?"_

_"_You're so unhealthy…" I held out my hand and he ate the treats I kept for him.

He shivered as if he had just experienced a huge burst of energy, _"I feel great where am I taken you and mystery man?"_

_"_Mystery _woman _and Southern Maine. It's not far but where taking Thalia with us, I just figured that you could take the both of us."

_"Aw and I just finished nursing my back from when you got on me in full armor… I'll do it on one condition boss."_

"What?" I was suspicious usually Blackjack doesn't have the brightest ideas.

_"I get my own personal stable behind your cabin." _It looked like he was trying to smile.

"What? Blackjack we've already had this conversation. The stables are fine for now, some Hephaestus campers are going to improve it this year."

"Well I just assumed that you could maybe do that if I was going to do this…" Damn horse using my own words against me…

"Oh alright! Geez…"

"Awesome! So when we leaving?"

"When we get back to camp I'll pack our bags, Thalia left hers outside my tent. Then we'll leave as soon as Thalia gets there."

"Sounds good."

The walk back wasn't bad once I loaded our stuff I waited for Thalia. And I waited for like half an hour…

"Gods where is she?"

"Is that spooky looking emo chick her?"

"Where? Oh and she's Goth not emo."

I looked and saw what looked like a dead Thalia resurrected walking towards us. She had dark rings under her eyes and her clothes looked like they had been thrown on at the last second. She had dark eyeliner on but that was about it. Her hair, usually brushed to the side, now reminded me of mine, an uncontrollable mess. "Dang I wonder if got even an minute of sleep."

"Hey *yawn* Percy, you ready to go?"

"Yeah hop on and we can go."

She looked at Blackjack and woke up instantly, paling at the same moment. I mentally faced palmed, Thalia was afraid of heights stupid.

"Oh gods, Thalia, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot… Listen Blackjack will fly low and we won't go fast."

"No, it's alright Percy, It's stupid for a daughter of Zeus to be frightened of heights right?"

"Ok I'll ride behind you to make sure you don't fall or anything."

"thanks…" she squeaked, wow she must be more afraid then she's letting on. I rarely hear Thalia squeak.

We both climbed on Blackjack, to which he let out so less then friendly comments, which I choose to ignore. With one or two gallops we set off flying. Thalia was stiff for about ten minutes before she leaned against me and fell asleep. It was funny she would mutter in her sleep occasionally something that was a trait I shared.

I was having a very relaxing and enjoyable time till Thalia started shaking and yelling, "NO, who's doing this to you!" I quickly shook her shoulder trying to wake her up. "Thalia wake up, come on it's only a nightmare. There's nothing to worry about Thals everything's fine."

Her eye shot open and tears quickly made their way into her eyes. She maneuvered herself to hug me and started crying on my shoulder. At first I sat there like an idiot but eventually rapped my arms around her and whispered comforting thing to her. The tears gradually stopped but it took a while for her to let go of the hug, after a while we were looking at each other, face to face.

"Thalia what happened? You seemed fine for most of the time but then just started freaking out. Was it just a nightmare or a vision or whatever?" Hey nobody said I was the best with words.

"It's fine, just a frightening nightmare not one of our dreams."

I looked at her face it had _lie_ written all over it but I decided to let it go.

"Hey it's almost 5:30 and I'm pretty hungry up for some dinner?"

**I hoped all you guys liked that chapter as much I enjoyed typing it. So I've had a couple requests for a lemon (not really my style) but I will write one if the majority wants it. It's just going to be a simple vote if you want it write a review that just says Lemon or something similar, and vise versa. My ending needed to be revised anyway; I hope everyone had a wonderful day see you tomorrow hopefully. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guess what day it is, guess what day it is?! Wednesday! What? What did you think I was going to say? Hump day? What kind of stupid name is that? So thank you especially to lavi0123 for mentioning that Thalia should be 15 and another stupid thing I missed is that you can check your reviews from the FanFiction website so sorry Lioness Deity. Ok so I meant to say on chapter one or two that I made the age of the prophecy 18 instead of 16 and so Thalia is 17 not 15 if there are anymore flaws in my story just send me a review and thank you so much lavi0123. So here's chapter 7 anyway not really one of the more interesting chapters but I included it because well, its my story.**

** Thanks to…**

**Lioness Deity- Yeah I felt so bad for it too thank you for all your reviews and I apologize for being dumb. :P**

**lavi0123- Thank you so much for correcting me again I tend to make a lot of mistakes and it's always helpful to let me know so I can fix them.**

**All my friends who are reading this from my school- You are so awesome thank you so much for this, love you guys.**

**All you other cool people who read this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 7,

The question game,

Thalia POV

We stopped to eat a quick dinner at an outdoor café. Being summer the sun hadn't set and it was still warm out. Percy offered to pay because the camp had given him a good amount of money. After all that has happened my internal battle was stronger then ever. I had the same dream from a few nights ago raising the question if it really was a dream. I've heard about recurring nightmares but this seemed to specific to be that… I pushed the thought from my mind and tried to enjoy the noodles I had just ordered. Penne Rosa sounded so fancy it always made me chuckle.

"You alright Thals?" Just like Percy to be overly concerned about everything.

"Yeah fine, stop worrying so much Perce, were going to get the chimera, head back, and everything will be like nothing has happened."

"That's not necessarily better is it? I hardly ever get to talk to you anymore even though you're my friend."

"I'm sorry Percy but it comes with being a hunter… Let's just enjoy the time we have right now okay?"

"Yeah you're probably right, so what happened how much sleep did you get the night before we left?"

"I stayed up all night I just had a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Anything I can help with?"

I blushed _not unless you're willing to break up with your girlfriend_… "No it's just something that I will deal with later."

"Okay but if there's ever anything I can ever do to help…"

"Do you always have to be so damn kind?" I quickly covered my mouth as I just realized I had spoken what I had been thinking.

"Is that a bad thing?" He looked really confused probably because that came from nowhere unless you knew how I felt.

"No! No not bad at all sorry I sometimes act before thinking ya'know? Sorry it's really sweet of you to say that."

"Yeah I do that all the time."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Percy and I left pretty quickly we paid up front anyway. Percy whistled and Blackjack came swooping down and then we were back on track. I was still terribly terrified (A/N haha that sounded strange.) about being in the air but laying my head comfortably on Percy's chest and his arms around my waist, not to mention my IPOD, it was bearable. I was too afraid to even think of sleeping, I didn't even want to think about what might happen in a dream… So I just got in the most comfortable position and waited.

"So, how about we play the question game?"

I laughed at the idea; we used to play that game when I had first woken up. First to get know each other and then to tell me about what had happened while I was "asleep". The game was simple someone asked a question and would have to answer the question along with the other person.

"Fine kelp head, but could we refrain from asking about my recent behavior?"

"Sure, but only because you said it so _eloquently_."

I laughed while he started off the game. "So Thalia where would you most like to be right now?"

"Well, I guess just at my camp chilling with the hunters."

"I would rather be at Camp Half-blood teaching or training, okay your turn."

"What is your least favorite activity?"

"Homework or school if you prefer."

I chuckled, should've seen that one coming, "mines is any tedious task that Artemis assigns us. There's more than you think."

"Hm, what's one thing you don't like about the hunters, and I cant answer this question sorry."

"It's cool, I think it's that we never really get a break we always go to these beautiful places but never stay there for more than a night. Then there's no time for friendships for people who aren't in the hunters. So my question is on a scale of 1 to 10 how serious is your relationship with Annabeth?"

I immediately blushed maybe I should've waited more than one question to ask this but I in lov… I had a crus… I WAS CURIOUS. Yeah I was curious…

"Three, I don't think either of us really know what we are right now. I mean Annabeth didn't even tell me goodbye. Wise girl is probably looking for what we are in some books or something." He chuckled.

YES…I mean oh that's cool, Gods! I hate feeling this way.

"Okay what's your biggest regret."

I felt my cheeks grow a little hotter again. What could I say to this? Liking him, not admitting my feelings? Letting a daughter of Athena who doesn't appreciate him date him? My logical side answered for me.

"Letting my mom take care of Jason in Sonoma."

"Jason? Who's that?'

"Oh he's my…brother." I said the last part quietly partly because it was still hard talking about him after all this time and partly because I had never told anyone about Jason until now.

"Thals… I never knew you had a brother. What happened? He isn't… Your mom didn't…" I got what he was implying; heck I had asked this question many times in the past. Is my only brother dead?

"I honestly don't know. We were heading out to have a picnic in a park back in California and I remember it was like the first time I had seen her happy since dad left after Jason."

"Wait Jason is a child of Zeus too? That couldn't have pleased Hera."

"Yeah, Percy I loved Jason with all my heart. He was the only reason I had stayed around with my mom. Anyway when we got there we realized we had left the picnic basket. I went back to get it and when I returned she was crying and Jason was gone…"

My tears were silently falling down my cheek now but I guess Percy knew because he brushed them away.

"I'm so sorry Thals…"

"I loved so much and just the thought of her doing anything to him… I couldn't stand it anymore I just ran away…" My tears fell freely now I sobbed and Percy pulled me into a hug I turned around to face and buried my face in his shirt. It kind of felt bad for drenching his shoulder with tears but just his presence was enough to calm me down. It lowed to just a few tears falling and Percy told Blackjack something I was pretty sure it was "Blackjack set us down we could use some rest."

Apparently that was right because soon enough we had landed in some deserted area and Percy pulled out my tent cube. "I'm going to take the watch you should try to get some sleep."

I had been sleeping so much lately that I had thought I wouldn't be tired but as soon as he said sleep I instantly felt tired… no doubt some gods work. Instead of taking the tent I pulled out my sleeping bag and pulled it up next to Percy. He sat down next to me and I fell asleep lying on his chest. It was my first truly relaxing sleep in a long time.

**So another chapter done, it so fun to type it takes my mind of daily problems. So that one didn't have much to progression to the story but I liked it. It had a little Perlia in it and that's always nice right? Well here's the vote so far…**

**Yes- 1**

**No- 2**

**So yeah keep voting and stuff the vote will end probably after the final battle just in case I have to change the ending just so everyone knows. Have a great day :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I decided to post one more chapter today because I'm sure some of you (Jordan) weren't satisfied with that last chapter. So have fun with chapter 8 :)**

** Thanks to…**

**All my friends who are reading this from my school- You are so awesome thank you so much for this, love you guys.**

**All you other cool people who read this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 8,

We Find Our Mark,

Percy POV

For the amount of (or lack of) sleep I had gotten over the last few days I still wasn't that tired so I just let Thalia sleep the whole night. She was cute when she slept she would always whisper some gibberish and smile like it was funny. She shivered to and would scoot closer to me and I would pull the sleeping over her again. When she woke up it was probably around 7:30, it kind of disappointed me too. She quickly got up and asked what time it was.

"Probably around 7:30 why?"

"Jackson! Why didn't you wake me for my shift?"

"I wasn't tired, it's fine Thal's how'd you sleep?"

She started calling me a few choice names before her stomach rumbled.

"Someone's hungry eh?"

"No! Yeah…"

I laughed at the fact she was embarrassed about being hungry, like it was a sin or something.

"Come on I saw an IHop around here." (A/N- mmm pancakes.)

We decided to walk and I told Blackjack just to stay close. We ordered pretty fast eager to get back on the hunt. That doesn't mean I was willing to sabotage Thalia's pancakes by drowning them "accidentally" with blueberry syrup. She "accidentally" did the same thing to me. We had a great time, even though it was only breakfast. I paid again, hey what can I say the camp was very generous on the allowance. We walked about chatting while Blackjack came and we hopped. We didn't even mutter a word to each other while flying, she seemed to be contemplating something and occasionally shook her head like whatever her idea was, sucked. Eventually we came to a beautiful forest. There was no sign of civilization in any direction, the sun shone through the clouds like beams from Olympus, and there were sounds of wildlife below. In other words it was practically alien to me. It was gorgeous I'll admit but not my home. Blackjack set us down in a clearing and we both hopped off. Oak trees were everywhere around us they had every shade of green leaves and sparkled in the sun with the dew on them. There was a dear eating some grass a couple feet away from us and I was surprised it seemed so relaxed.

"Blackjack you can go, I think we'll be continuing on foot from here. Stay close though just in case we need to get out of here."

_"Sure thing boss! Anything you want!"_

We didn't have to walk far to find a pair of giant paw prints, to big for any natural animal. Further on we noticed that all near by trees had been snapped or broken. Some even had some scorch marks on them; we were lucky this thing didn't start a forest fire.

"Well on the bright side at least there's an easy trail to fallow." I was just trying to banish my own dark thoughts.

"Yes, but look at the size of the prints it left, this thing must be _huge_! Not to mention that these look rather old we have no idea how far it's gone since this." And there goes any happy thought I previously had about this, thanks to the lovely sunshine Thalia Grace *sigh*.

We trudged along through the creatures pathway once and a while pausing to either take a break or for Thalia to make sure there wasn't an ambush or anything. Like this monster was smart enough to do that. Sometimes we would come to a cross road and Thalia would just point a direction without any hesitation. She was obviously tense; her shoulders were raised ever so slightly like she was expecting a fight. Every time I asked what was wrong her face would morph to something like worry and let her shoulders drop to their original position. She would always complain that I didn't know what I was talking about or just to leave her alone. It was almost humorous watching her shoulders slowly creep back up, with her not even noticing. I would've laughed if; one, we weren't in imminent danger, and two, it was actually freaking me out too.

We had been walking for about an hour when we came upon another clearing. This one had no sense of welcoming or peacefulness. The trees almost made a perfect circle reminding me of an arena, with a lake in the very middle. The wind was shaking the trees almost song like, and there were no animals roaming around here. The chimera sat on the other side of the lake from us, lapping at the water. It was larger then the last time I had fought it. About 8 feet tall instead of its normal lion size, its golden mane was blowing in the wind. It's pale white goat head was just laying lazily to the side letting out an occasional "bah" I could see the beginning of the snake tail but the rest seemed to be dozing in the nearby grass.

"This could be… problematic…" (A/N- I hope someone got that quote, Shepard rocks!) "But what luck he's right by a lake." That brought a slight smile to my face.

"But look at the size of it! How can two people take that…that…_Thing_?"

Maybe Thalia said thing too loud or it finally picked up our sent because all it's heads suddenly were looking straight at us. The lion head growling, the goat letting out a small bright orange flame, and the snakehead's tongue darting in and out like lightning.

"May I suggest figuring out how two people are going to beat that thing? Because if we don't we're screwed."

**So that moved the story forward eh? Sorry about the kind of cliffhanger but all you have to do is wait one day not a week or something so you'll be fine. Vote hasn't changed obviously, but keep voting people. 9 have all my smily faces been posted as J's this whole time?)**

**Yes- 1**

**No- 2**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone hope everything went ok today, so this chapter should be especially long because I'm combining two of my largest chapters together because they really didn't need to be separated. Basically it's the fight from Thalia's POV then Percy's. I hope you guys like it and I hope I made the fight scene long enough to please everyone. Here's where another small difference comes into play in the fact that Percy doesn't have the curse of Achilles anymore. So thanks for reading again!**

** Thanks to…**

**Lioness Deity- You my good man/woman (sorry I don't know and I don't want to offend you by guessing (I going to say girl because you're a lione****_ss _****but i never know) are amazing. Thanks for the vote and I agree with your choice, a couple people asked me for one and I thought id be fair and put a vote up. And you got my Mass Effect quote! That's my all time favorite game although I haven't played video games in months. I wish I could answer you immediately but you're a guest :'( that's fine though. Anyway thanks for continuing to read my story.**

**death5000- Thanks for the vote man I hope you're liking my story so far I agree with your choice on the vote too. See above for further details. **

**All my friends who are reading this from my school- You are so awesome thank you so much for this, love you guys.**

**All you other cool people who read this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 9,

The hunters and hunted,

Thalia POV

It was plain luck that we were on the opposite side of the lake from the Chimera because it had to cross around the side of the lake first giving us a little time to get our senses together, and by we I meant Percy. As I stood there frozen with fear staring at this huge beast coming towards us, Percy grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the lake. He started walking straight over the water and was kind enough to solidify it for me so I wouldn't get soaked before a battle. When we reached the center of the lake he created a small circle for us both to stand and collapsed the bridge right before the Chimera reached it. It started to pace back and forth sneering at us like it was thinking we were cowards. Percy started to curse and shake his head.

"What's wrong?'

"This is stupid fresh water, so I'm not as strong as I could be. My mind still isn't it's sharpest and I don't have the enhanced abilities I was hoping to use. I should've thought of that before hand."

"You can still control it and it will heal you right?"

"Yeah I can still control it but healing will take longer then it would in salt water."

Suddenly everything became bright as the goat launched a huge wall of flame into the air. The temperature seemed to raise about five degrees before it finally ceased.

"We need a plan of attack, Percy otherwise…" I was freaked out if we just charged it and did our own thing the possibilities of winning were very slim, like 0 to none.

"Listen to me Thal's, we have got be calm ok? It's bigger than the last time, but I fought this thing once before, and as long as I keep its attention you can attack its weak points, okay? I need you to take out the snake, but be careful of its bite. I'm pretty sure the lion and goat will focus on me but be please be careful I don't want you getting hurt so only strike when there's an opening."

"No! There is no way I'm letting you be killed in your owe stupidity Jackson. You don't stand a chance by yourself."

"Well thanks for that vote of confidence but Thalia… We don't have any other choice, we have got to kill it and this is the best shot we have at it. I trust you, I know you won't let anything bad happen to me." He flashed me a smile.

"But… fine. But you better not be killed Percy! I couldn't stand to lose my… best friend." I choose my words carefully because now was the not the time to distract him. I instead threw my arms around him, but I knew he would be fine after this. After all we _were_ talking about Hero of Olympus here. When I pulled away I took in every detail of his face. The courage, confidence, bravery, and determination plastered all over it, but also the slight look of fear, doubt, confusion, and kindness that shown through his sea green eyes. That's one thing I loved about him if you looked in his eyes you could always see exactly what he was feeling, like portals to his soul. He raised one of his arms from holding me, which I hadn't even know where there, and slight bridge formed leading to land. I let go a little reluctantly and started crossing it while he charged straight at Chimera who seemed to roar in happiness that his old play toy was back for another thrashing. I sprinted into the nearby foliage and forest and quickly scaled a tree all the while taking out my bow. The tall oak I had climbed gave me a clear view of the battlefield but I didn't waste time looking over it I just took an arrow and readied it. I let out a long, slow breath and everything slowed I aimed at the snake head which was making a kind of backwards C formation looking at where Percy was attacking. Then I let it loose and was greeted by a loud hiss and to see the snakehead flailing about, apparently I had pierced the glowing yellow eye of the viper. Unfortunately it hadn't been a killing blow but then again what battle is easy when you're a demigod? I then just let loose arrow after arrow sending volley after volley into the green snake. All it seemed to do was anger it more and more, which intern made the Chimera attack Percy with renewed fury. All accept the snake, which seemed to be struggling against its body looking directly where I was perched. Then it curled in an S shape then lashed out sending a green ball of goo, it hit the trunk of the tree I was in and when I looked down the bark was melting away.

"Since when the damn thing spit bloody acid?" I began cursing quietly as I jumped from tree to tree only firing off a few arrows at a time. The snake continued to spit acid at me and it seemed to be getting closer and closer to finding its mark.

"This is pointless! Percy's dying over there and I can't even accomplish the one thing he asked me to do?" I slapped my bracelet and my bronze shield appeared at my side its straps wrapping around my arm, the head of Medusa glistened brightly in the afternoon sun. The snakehead falling low to the ground, hissing venomously, I summoned my spear and charged. As soon as I was close enough the snake made a desperate attempt to bite my legs, which proved to be stupid as I lunched myself into a back flip, turning mid-air, (Hey being a hunter definitely has it's perks.) and landed directly above it's head. I quickly raised my spear, and then plunged it with all my strength into the skull, which let out a sickening '_crack._' Just to be safe I let a small bit of lightning strike it, and the now blacked head of the snake went limp. I was about to sigh of relief when the rest of the Chimera jerked forward, throwing m off and leaving my spear still in the head of the snake.

"Oh come on! Is there never a fucking break!" I drew my hunting knives, curved perfections of silver looking vicious in their 5-inch beauty, and then I looked to Percy. He had a bad gash the side of his chest, with blood dripping heavily from it. His shirt was smoldering as if he had just been burned… He seemed to be exhausted, all his moves were slow and sluggish, but they were still better than most of the camper's moves. I needed to help him; I would NOT let anything happen to him. I focused on my powers. I thought of huge winds and large storms, and soon there was a large pull in my stomach that almost made me double over. Everything seemed to darken and all sound ceased as if it too was in awe of what was happening. Clouds swarmed the skies in seconds, that's when I heard a scream. It hadn't been mind and it took me a second to realize the only other option was Percy… That just made me work faster muster all the power I had. Finally I felt the weight in my chest lift off and the world lit up. The ground shook rapidly for a second and when I opened my eye it looked like nothing had changed except for the smoking crater where the Chimera was. I looked at it in shock it could live through that could it? It tried to get up multiple times but it couldn't it would die soon enough I decided to put t out of its misery and walked over tossing one of my knives while I threw the other one in it's stomach causing it to roar again. When I was directly in front of it I whispered what I had heard Percy say to monsters he killed.

"You were a worthy opponent, return to Tartarus and I shall await our next battle." I slit the throat of the Chimera, and it disintegrated to golden powered. The words just seemed to roll off my tongue I had no idea why I said them, that's I remembered the person who said them in the first place.

"Percy!" I ran over to where he was laying and fell to my knees and looked at his battered body there was hardly a spot on him that wasn't covered in blood. The worst were a freshly etched pair of claws on his chest.

"Don't you _DARE _die on me kelp head! Not now… not yet…" I don't know why I was using his stupid nickname at a time like this but it brought me a little comfort.

"The w…" He started coughing up blood, which meant his lungs had been punctured and he was internally injured. He was strong enough to mutter two words, "the water…"

Of course! I helped him over to the lake and prayed he could heal fast enough. I guess some Olympian heard because as soon as he was halfway in the lake a bright turquoise mist covered Percy like a blanket, and when it fell away he was fully healed… he was perfect.

"Oh my gods Percy please tell me you're alright..." I enveloped him in another hug, I'm pretty sure he was getting tired of it by now but I didn't really care.

"Yeah, I wish I could always heal that fast though." Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he smirked he put his arms around my and I pulled closer to him.

I was fully enjoying myself and how close I was to Percy. I was just in pure bliss and I realized two things; Perce and I make one _Badass_ team, and that I love him, that I love the dense, arrogant, selfless, loyal, Percy Jackson. He was the only thing I had cared about this whole time, this whole quest. I never had the guts to admit to myself until now; I never had fully accepted it until now.

I was about to tell him too but then I got this… feeling. I remember Percy had described something similar when Annabeth had taken a knife for him. What did he call it? Like someone walking on your gave. I watched as his face went through several fazes; first a smile then, confusion, horror, and finally determination. I didn't like the last one and I shouldn't have because he shoved me to the ground. I watched, helplessly, as a black orb with stripes of lava red and streaks oh gold, consumed Percy and the next moment he was… gone. I screamed his name multiple times never receiving an answer. I didn't realize it but I passed out probably from all that had happen, I remember my last thought being "I wish never wake up again."

Percy POV

(Just so everyone knows this is just Percy's POV of the battle you don't have to read it if you don't want too.)

While Thalia sprinted across the bridge I created I collected my thoughts and I charged strait at the Chimera, probably not my smartest move but definitely not my dumbest. I could've sworn it had 'smiled,' probably the creepiest thing I had ever seen. As I charged I summon the water to back me up and propel me forward. When I was close enough I had them shove me to go as fast as I could, and still had them fallow me just incase. I rocketed forward and gave a swift, but deadly, cut to its abdomen, I had been aiming at the stupid goat but it was just fast enough to risk serious injury. The wave crashed into it, effectively disorienting it, giving me enough time to pull out of harms way. I went on the defensive because A, it was my job to keep its attention and B, my first attack had totally drained me. "Way to waste all your energy in one my stupid." I stayed close enough that I was still the imminent threat though so I had its full attention.

Now it became somewhat of a dance; jump, roll, parry, roll, strike, so on. It was all going well until it faked, (yes I said faked, how is a monster this smart…) a slash at my feet but ended up cutting a large gash in my chest. I let out a small scream of pain but quickly recovered and began to dodge again. It was at that moment a bright silver arrow came flying out of the trees and pierced the snakehead. I was about to shout my thanks to Thalia but ended up cursing when the Chimera roared and came at me with renewed vigor. The goat got a lucky hit and scorched my shoulder pretty bad. The only reason I didn't care about my injuries was because of Thalia and adrenaline; thank the gods for adrenaline. I summoned a quick wave to douse my flaming shirt and it also left the goat head sputtering for air. I made a desperate slash and cut a pretty large one into the goat head, all the while silver arrows were flying threw the air. I was tired and I felt slow and sluggish, I felt occasional fire against my chest and a claw slash my left leg, causing me to momentarily fall to the ground. My mind didn't even register the pain it was like I was fighting on instinct alone. I vaguely was aware when Thalia came charging at the Chimera with Aegis and her spear. I watched in awe as she lunched herself into a graceful flip while the snakehead tried to snap at her, the sickening snap when she plunged her spear into its head made me shiver. I was so distracted the lion almost bit my head off and my reflexes were just fast enough for me to jump back, that's when the world became dark and cold. I looked over and saw Thalia with glowing electric blue eyes, and I mean her whole eye. There was an almost bubble like aura around her that had a tinge of purple and yellow. Her hair was whipping about in the suddenly strong gusts of wind that had come from nowhere. It was probably the stupidest thing I had ever done, I just sat there watching her while the goat once again scorched me and the lion cleaved a huge gash from just below my neck to my waist. I screamed in complete agony cursing myself for being so stupid. My vision blurred and everything became a duller shade, I felt the sticky warm feeling of blood all on my chest. I couldn't feel anything anymore my whole body was numb, and everything was getting darker by the second. In the back of my mind I heard sounds of the battle, there was a huge explosion, and the sound of a weapon passing through flesh and finally a scream. A shadow passed over my already dark vision and I was stuck looking at Thalia's face. She seemed to be saying something but I couldn't hear her.

"The…the..." I coughed and felt the bitter taste of blood in my mouth.

"The… water…" I coughed again the taste becoming stronger in my mouth.

Thalia quickly helped my up and hurriedly helped me into the lake. I was so light headed that I couldn't really stand so I relied heavily on Thalia's weight. When I touched it everything turned a turquoise color and I swear I head a voice whisper,

"Today is not you day hero, you have many more trails and much more pain ahead of you, your destiny is not complete."

I felt all the pain wash out of me like I had taken a shower to wash some dirt off or something. When I looked my clothes looked normal too.

"Oh my gods Percy please tell me you're alright..." Thalia asked my chest to which she was hugging.

I chuckled slightly to myself, "yeah I wish I could always heal that fast though." I gently placed my arms around her.

She actually starred to 'snuggle' closer to me and I caught a glimpse of a smile spreading across her face. It felt good… It felt right. Thalia was beautiful even though she had just finished an intense battle, her hair pushed lightly to the side, and how cute her tan body was… Whoa there, you have a girlfriend who isn't forbidden to date. But for some reason I just couldn't let go of her. That was until a huge black orb came flying out of the forest, coming straight for us. It only took me a second to know what I had to do. I simply shoved Thalia out of the way and took the full impact of the blast. I was expecting large amount of pain but all I felt was an alien feeling cool breeze. I opened my eyes expecting to be greeted by Charon, but was only greeted by a pair of fiery golden eyes…

**So that was obviously my longest chapter yet and I'm so happy I finished it. Listen I know I'm late but my brother had to do homework and we only have one computer with my story on it… I hoped all of you guys like this chapter because I feel like I'm decent at battle scenes, maybe not but I feel like I am. So here are the votes so far… **

**Yes- 1**

**No- 5**

**Thanks everyone for voting/reading and I look forward to updating again night guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey peoples, hope everyone is having a good weekend. Sorry I didn't post yesterday I went to the movies with my friends and couldn't post it. I'm glad I finished today though, another long chapter (for me at least.) I hope everyone likes it, so anyway please enjoy chapter 10.**

** Thanks to…**

**Lioness Deity- Yeah golden eyes. I actually didn't choose golden because it is a titan iris color, although it does for out for my story, I just thought it reminded me of his element I don't know why though it just did. Thanks for the support. **

**All my friends who are reading this from my school- You are so awesome thank you so much for this, love you guys.**

**All you other cool people who read this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 10,

Friends to Enemies,

Thalia POV

My eyes slid open and I let out a low groan. I was confused where I was a clearing that looked like a war had taken place here, it seemed to be noon. Then all the memories of what had happened came flooding back to me and I burst out into tears. I looked around praying that it was just some terrible nightmare and that Percy was actually right next to me, perfectly fine. But it was not to be; seaweed brain was nowhere to be seen, and when I was so close too! I was standing inches, No _centimeters_! From his face, I screamed a sorrowful call into the wilderness, curing the fates for their cruelty. I was still sobbing but I had to get back to Camp Half-Blood, so I whistled as loud as I could. It wasn't even close to Percy's but it still echoed all around the silent landscape. It was like every plant animal and deity was morning my lost love. I wasn't able to tell how much time had passed between my crying but sooner than I had expected the Blackjack descended coming from the clouds. It was like the clouds had created him, he was beautiful but he reminded me so much of Percy that it hurt. I tried to stop the storm of tears around me and control my emotions because I had realized there was lightning buzzing all round me in my own little storm cloud. I circled once before landing beside me, and then looked around taking in the battlefield. He cocked his head to the side as if asking a question and I had a pretty good guess.

"He's gone… I don't know if… if…" I couldn't bear to sat, _dead_.

Blackjack's head dropped to the ground but quickly came up again; he bobbed his head quickly like he was saying ok. Then he gently nudged me towards his back.

"Yeah…yeah, ok lets go."

Once we were in the air I started to freak out again, I wasn't comfortable in the air without Percy comfortable hands around my waist.

"Oh seaweed brain why? I should've taken that… whatever it was."

I started crying profusely, he couldn't be dead! Not when I just admitted how I felt about him… That's when determination and stubbornness slapped me across the face strangling the side of me that was crying like a baby. He wasn't dead not yet the fates might be cruel but Percy still had a future ahead of him, sure a future of pain and sorrow apparently but it was still a future. He was trapped somewhere, by something, and I was going to rescue him. Not only that but when I was in his arms I would admit how I feel about him. I don't care if he feels the same way or it makes things awkward… much… Okay I care! I just don't think I could live with myself knowing that I never told him; I would be a dead husk in a body. I was going to save him, and I know this sounds corny but even if it's the last thing I do. I let out a long sigh the once badass Thalia Grace was no more, love had killed her, not she was all teary and weak. But it didn't matter, not if I was with him.

"Damn you Aphrodite…"

"But honey it wasn't me this time! You've always had these feelings for Percy."

I wasn't really surprised; I could easily imagine her watching this whole ordeal like it was some kind of soap opera.

"That doesn't mean you haven't taken part in this, you could've easily strengthen my feelings, or worse. You could have taken Percy away from me, sent him on a quest knowing what would happen! Even if I do love Percy you should've done something to me not him!" My growing fury held back my tears.

"Now why would I do that? Percy has always been a very fun demigod to watch and I would never want anything to happen to him. You two are so cute together and the bonus is that you're a Hunter of Artemis!" I heard her sickening giggle, which proved my point she was acting like this was all a show for her amusement.

I decided to ignore her; she was such a pain in the ass. It was always OMG I'm Aphrodite! Aw you look so well with that guy or you two belong with each other. Artemis is so lame blah, blah, blah.

"I can still read your thoughts you know."

_Oops._

Blackjack must've been flying extremely fast because we reached Camp Half-blood just as the sun was starting to descend, so it was probably around 4 p.m. As soon as I got off of him he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion I brought him some water and some hay from the stables along with a few apples and left to go check the hunters cabin. Cabin 8 had a faint silver glow around it as the sky darkened it got brighter and brighter. I was just about to open the door when I noticed someone running my direction from the opposite side of the cabins. She was wearing a fresh camp T-shirt and some blue jeans; her blonde hair was curled to her side so I figured she had been here long enough to clean up. My heart stopped thinking it was Annabeth I had totally forgot about her, I mean what was I going to say? All my fright was released in small sigh as I began to recognize the daughter of Apollo that had went with the younger less experienced hunters. What was her name again Percy had told me it so had Annabeth I think… Cassandra I believe. Her face kind of reminded me of Percy's in the sense that she looked like she could brighten any dark mood. Her nose was slightly upturned but unless you really looked it looked fine. She had a lithe, tan body but most campers do from spending almost all their summers outside. She finally reached me and gave me a small smile as if she was a little shy.

"Thalia right? How'd it go? Did Percy already head back to his cabin because I got this hilarious story about something that happened."

I looked to the ground while saying the only thing that came to mind. "Yes I'm Thalia, your Cassandra right? We were able to kill the Chimera but Percy… I don't know, he got taken. I don't by what or why but I have a feeling that whatever took him was actually looking for me."

"Oh…" All the happiness that had once been in her warm brown eyed faded and they darkened. A few stray tears escaped her eyes, and I started to wonder if this girl liked Percy. After all there aren't many people like him, perfect, that was the only that could completely described the son of Poseidon.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get him back; he's my best friend not to mention that he risked his life to save me." I gave her a fake smile and the light in her eyes slowly returned.

"Could I… could I maybe come you?" She wiped the rest of her tears away and looked at me waiting for an answer.

If she liked Percy too, it could cause fighting, which would lead to one of us getting hurt. I also think that some part of me was jealous. On the other hand she was a daughter of Apollo and she had healing and archery backing her. That would be really helpful if we were going on another crazy quest. My logical side won out in the end.

"Of course you can but I have to restock on supplies, get a quest, and let Blackjack rest some first."

"Thank you! I'll go inform my councilor right now!"

"There's no rush we have some time to rest."

I couldn't be sure she had heard me because she was already sprinting towards her cabin. I made my way back into our cabin and found our four newbie's relaxing in there beds. I looked over at the oldest, Maryanne, and decided she would be the best bet for a good report.

"Hey Mary, how'd the hunt go. Any casualties?"

She raised her head and quickly got up as if I was a goddess not a lieutenant.

"No ma'am, just a few scratches and bruises, nothing major. How much trouble was the Chimera?"

"Well it nearly killed Percy," she scoffed and said 'men' and I shot her a steely glare. "But we were victorious in the end, but I have to talk to Annabeth, and I'll be leaving soon I have received another mission from Artemis. Has Annabeth sent any word about arriving soon?" I felt bad lying to her but if they knew the real reason I was going, well I wouldn't be the most loved person to say the least.

"Um, yeah. She just sent an Iris message, She has already dealt with the Hydra and was heading back here."

"That's good, ill see you later Mary, I'll be right back."

She nodded and I walked out letting out a sigh. At least I had some time to plan out what I would say. I didn't really know where I was going but when I looked up I saw I was at the beach. Of course I walked here, I always thought better by the water. But today only memories of being shoved to the ground and watching Percy get taken plagued my thoughts.

"Why does her always have to be the hero…" I asked the no one in particular

Snap out of it girl your going to get him back, and you haven't even thought of what you were going to say to Annabeth. Hey Annabeth how'd the hunt go? Good? Great! Oh by the way I let your amazing boyfriend get captured and he's possibly be dead, Yay! I faced palmed and let out a groan, I was pretty sure that wouldn't go down well. Never a dull moment as a demigod… I laid down closing my eyes; enjoy the sweet warm kiss of the sinking sun. The next moment I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I sprung up drawing my hunting knife, when I regained my bearings I noticed that the sun had set and that it was dark. I must've fallen asleep, I looked at who had nudged me, her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with a smile spread across her face. She had her bag slung over her shoulder so I guessed that she had just gotten back.

"Little jumpy Thal's? Or do you always great your best friend like that?"

"Annabeth… sorry I didn't feel myself fall asleep…"

"Well my battle wasn't that hard, how'd the Chimera hold up."

"He put up a good fight but we got him in the end."

"Speaking of which where is Percy? Not avoiding me, if he is I'll have teach to him a lesson, maybe humiliate him if front of the whole camp or something," she chuckled. "But really where is he not with, Cassandra…" She said her name with such distaste, that I wondered what she had done. The way Annabeth spoke, so fast with hardly any breath I felt like it was machine gun fire. Where's Percy was a killing blow.

"Annabeth… I can't think of any other way to say this… Percy was… taken…"

The smile faded and she gave me a questioning look.

"He had been badly injured in the battle and I thought he was going to die. When the lake had healed him, I was so happy that I hugged him. But… then this huge black orb came straight at me from behind. I guess Percy saw and he shoved me out of the way but ended up taking whatever it was in my place. I'm so sorry Annabeth… but I'm going to ask for a quest and you're welcome to come."

She let out a quick sigh "No I think I'll stay."

"Great that makes… what did you just say." I had been so convinced that she would want to come that I had almost missed what she had said. But I must've miss heard or something.

"I said I think I'm going to stay here, there's a lot to do Thal's and the chances of him actually being alive are"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, he's alive I know he is."

"Thalia, look I know that you were his friend…"

"And you're his GIRLFRIEND Annabeth, but you aren't even going to look for him because of WORK!"

"Just because he's gone doesn't mean I can drop everything to find him!"

"Percy puts everything before you! You were always his priority one and your just going to abandon him! I can't believe you, you pompous, egotistical, b**ch!

"I'm not! I'm sure that he would understand that what I do is important!"

That was the last comment before my anger consumed me I felt lightning flash all around us and the wind caused the waves to pick up and crash against the beach. I channeled all my rage into one blow and sent it way out to see, the blast once again lighting the world up.

"More important them him Annabeth? Percy's a saint, an angle, yet you can even spend one minute looking for him? You don't deserve him Annabeth, you don't deserve anyone." My voice was so calm I hardly recognized it. I turned to leave,

"Thalia…"

"No, I can't even look at you much less listen." I stormed off my anger raising and falling as I thought about Percy and Annabeth. How could she do that to him? For a daughter of wisdom, that was probably the dumbest thing I had ever heard.

**Yeah, that was Thalia just letting Annabeth know how she felt. She I didn't really want to do cheating because that's so common, I wanted to make an idea of my own and well probably some else out there has already done this but I like to think of it as my own idea. I also was wondering if any could possibly guess what titan has taken Percy. If you did I would be really surprised because I haven't even described him yet. All I will say is that he isn't in the books, once again relating back to the "I want to be original" idea. So here are the votes so far… **

**Yes- 3**

**No- 5**

**Anyway I'll be going to home coming in about 3 hours but I'll try to get another chapter up before mid-night. See ya people hoped you liked this chapter and all reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay hello everyone, I'm sorry I wasn't able to get this chapter up yesterday like I said but as soon as I got home I passed out. I actually had a really great time at home coming though. Of course I probably looked silly dancing, but I never said I was good. So tomorrow is my birthday and I might post more than one chapter because I love typing and that will be the gift to myself. Anyone else overly excited that Halls of Hades is coming out on Tuesday? I'm like dying of anticipation. Anyway here's chapter 11 sorry for the wait.**

** Thanks to…**

**Lioness Deity- I looked back and saw I did indeed spell angle not angel thanks for letting me know. Thank for being one of my number 1 fan.**

**harryginny9- I'm glad you liked it thanks for the support.**

**riva1999- Thanks for reading I'm glad my story id liked. **

**The Flying Frog- You my good sir, are amazing. I'm glad I'm not the only Mass Effect fan out there.**

**All my friends who are reading this from my school- You are so awesome thank you so much for this, love you guys.**

**All you other cool people who read this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 11,

Asking for a quest,

Thalia POV

I slammed the cabin door as I walked over to my bunk. I just jumped on ignoring the questioning looks I was probably getting from my sister. I sat there thinking, and thinking, and thinking. Was it really right what I had said to Annabeth? Did she deserve it? I sat there until I heard the conch horn sounded signaling dinner. On the way back I notice that I had all of my hunters back meaning that we had accomplished the mission Lady Artemis had given to us. We had lost a hunter to a giant and 2 to the centaurs before the last of the beast fell. I sat next to Sperare and Aduro, twin sisters of Hermes that had joined shortly after I did. They had medium length brown hair and soft blue eyes. When I sat down beside them they gave me a curios look, but I was still in a bad mood. I decided to take a glance at the Athena table and noticed Annabeth working on her laptop like nothing had happened. That got anger flowing threw my veins, causing my whole body to spark. Everyone scooted away from me so that they could avoid the shock treatment and I quickly got a hold of my powers. No one really tried to talk to me except Phoebe and all she asked was what was wrong. I just said that I was mad at someone and she dropped the subject. I didn't really touch my food just kept drinking out of my goblet. At the end when we were dismissed to the campfire I just dumped the rest of my food in the brazier. Maybe that way they could give me some sign about where to look for Percy. Then I jogged over to wear Chiron was heading to the campfire and fell in line beside him.

"Chiron can I talk to you about something." He turned around I could tell I had startled him a little.

"Ah Thalia! My child, I'm glad you're back safe and sound. I didn't even know you had returned. Does this mean that Percy is back as well?"

"I… That's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Chiron's face instantly darkened and he seemed to age at least a couple years, no doubt he assumed the worst.

"Come, we shall talk in the big house." He lifted me onto his back and carried me over to the bright blue, two story, building know as the big house. When we walked into Chiron turned on a kettle and grabbed a mixing packet. When the water started to boil he quickly pored some into a styrofoam cup, then handed me the freshly made hot chocolate. I wasn't really in the mood for the sweet goodness that is hot chocolate so I set it on a nearby table.

"So tell me Thalia, what has happened to Percy? Has he perished?"

So for the third time that day I explained what had happened to Percy after we had killed the Chimera. I explained how I was going to ask for a quest and then take 2 campers with me to go get him. When I explained the mysterious black orb that took Percy, Chiron got a confused and curios expression. Could tell that it bewildered him as much as it did myself. His tail swished nervously so maybe he had an idea where as I was clueless.

"How do you know he was not killed Child?"

"I just have this feeling Chiron, Percy has a part to play in the future I know he does as much as you do so he couldn't be dead yet. Now I saw the look on your face when I described the black orb, you have an idea what it is. Please Chiron the more I know the easier this will be."

"If it's what I think it means then Percy needs as much help as soon as he can get it."

"Chiron…"

"First ask Rachel for a quest if you receive one, then we shall talk. You have informed Annabeth correct? I'm sure she would like to go on the quest."

"Actually she has denied wanting to go on the quest, under the premises that she had work."

Chiron's face morphed back into one of bewilderment, then into a small strained smile perhaps he pitied her.

"You should get some rest Thalia, you will have a big day tomorrow." I bowed slightly before exiting and walking back to my cabin. I decided to make a quick stop at the Apollo cabin. I knocked a couple of time when the door pulled open; I was greeted by a tired looking son of Apollo. As soon as he saw who had knocked he flashed a smile and leaned against the door, trying to act Sauvé.

"Hey, what can I do for ya? Don't suppose your looking for a dashing boyfriend." I sighed inwardly like father like son. I gave him my best smile and leaned in close as I suspected he did the same. Then I put my finger on his nose and pushed him to the ground. It was funny how flabbergasted he was.

"Cassandra can I speak to you? It's me Thalia." I called into the cabin earning a lot of groans and shut up's in replay.

When she came to the door and she looked at her brother, giggling at the expression still plastered on his face. I smiled at her innocently and motioned that we should talk outside. She nodded and we headed over to Half-blood Hill. She was only in some pajamas but thanks to the camp it was never to cold at night.

"She looked over at me, "So what's up Thalia? Any news on Percy?"

"Well I got permission from Chiron to ask Rachel for a quest, I came by just to make sure you were still interested in going."

"Of course! Are we leaving right now or do I have enough time to pack in the morning?"

"You should have time tomorrow, the other thing is were short one member for our group, and before you ask Annabeth isn't an option."

She shot me a confused look and I couldn't blame her, I was still trying to sort out her motives or her stupidity.

"Well the only other person I could suggest is my best friend or one of your hunter."

"The hunters are out of the picture as well, who is your best friend?"

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite."

"I prefer not traveling with a drama queen…"

"Oh no, Amora is nothing like her siblings, she trains long ours with a long sword, and is more like a tomboy then anything."

I didn't really want to travel with anyone associated with the love goddess, but I needed another group member and didn't want to take the time to ask around for the last member. Plus I'm sure that Cassandra and Amora would work well as a team.

"Ok that's works for me. We can meet at the hearth at ten a.m. to go talk to Rachel, okay?"

"Yeah, I wake up early anyway I'll make sure Amora is all set too." She gave me a warm smile and it felt nice to just know I had someone backing me on this quest.

I wished her night and wandered back to my cabin. I quietly made my way over to my bunk and laid down. I prayed to Hypnos and Morpheus for no more nightmares, to which was no avail as I was swept into the world of dreams.

**Ok that's my chapter for the day I'm sorry again for not getting my chapter up yesterday like I said. I'm sorry this chapter isn't long and I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to Percy yet but don't worry I haven't forgotten about him. So here are the votes so far… **

**Yes- 6**

**No- 6**

**It's a nail bitter so close… So thank you everyone who wrote a review you guys are great not to mention everyone reading my story. I wanted to ask if anyone has a couple from Percy Jackson that they would like me to write about to send me a PM because I'm stuck on the story I'm currently writing. (Don't worry it's not this one I'll finish this one before I start posting another.) If you just write the couple name and like a conflict I'll be eternally grateful, the more detail the easier it is. I hope everyone has a great day see ya people.**


	12. I'm so sorry!

**Hey everyone i'm so sorry for not posting in a very long time and i know i'm not supposed to write A/N as chapter but i thought it best to inform you guys something happened to my blue notebook that had all my writing in it and i'm desperately trying to find... lost it on my b day how suckish is that?Anyway i'm so sorry for not updating but i would like to thank death5000 and TheReviewGuy. death5000 i took your idea into consideration and i'm writing an Annabeth POV in the next chapter and Cassandra's in later ones. TheReviewGuy thank you so much for fallowing my story and i said you were famous because a lot of the stories i have read (the ones i like) you have reviewed. Stay with me guys i will keep looking. I still encourage people to send me ideas for stories, i got one for a PercyXBianca story, i had never really considered them a couple and thought i might as well give it a shot so that's what i'm doing until i find my notebook. Once again I'm so sorry.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Dear amazing people, I found my notebook and thank you for everyone support it really pushed me to look everywhere for my notebook. Turns out some kid I didn't even know had it, said he took it because he thought it was his. Jerk… Oh well people sometimes make mistakes I don't mind I'm just glad I got it back. Anyway I'll still try to post a chapter every day and please remember to review because I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

**Thanks to…**

**death5000- Hey thanks again for the advice I added Annabeth's POV first like you suggested I wrote it from scratch so I'm sorry if you don't like it. I tried to make her look as if she never doubted herself so yeah.**

**Lioness Deity- A- there's nothing wrong with that. B- I don't think so if I understand Alternate Universes it means that it still has some of the original story in it but if I'm wrong let me know and I can say it's an AU. C- thanks I will :) Part 2: I know it made me soooo sad I mean what kind of birthday present is that? Thanks for keeping up with me.**

**ThaliaDaphneJackson12- Thalia indeed! :)**

**harryginny9- Thanks for the compliment and fallowing my story and especially for reviewing it means a lot when people review for me.**

**Alchemist- Thanks for wishing me luck I hate how forgetful I am sometimes but I think I would have found it faster if that dude hadn't of taken it though…**

**Zueswillknockyouup2- I'll be honest the end of your review made me laugh so hard I started choking (I was at dinner). I'm glad you like my story I spend a lot of time planning the ideas so I'm glad its being read. Do you read very many Perlia's? I can imagine it's awkward reading about your daughter's love life.**

**EnderProdogy- Hey thank you for checking out my story if you let me finish this one I would be glad to co-write your story if your still up for it.**

**All my friends who are reading this from my school- You are so awesome thank you so much for this, love you guys.**

**All you other cool people who read this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 12,

Another Freaking Prophecy,

Annabeth POV

(Before the fight.)

The Hydra had been easy to take down with a strategy as well planned as mine, so soon we were heading back to camp. We hadn't even gotten scratched, and we weren't even tired. I had been envisioning a temple I was going to build for Hypnos on Olympus and was really eager to start planning it out.

When we got back I took a quick shower, then as I had just pulled out my laptop a hunter walked in and told me Thalia had to see me and that she had walked off towards the beach. I sighed in frustration but I could wait a little longer, so I began to walk off to the beach. When I got there I started laughing because I found Thalia passed out in the sand. I considered playing some type of prank on her but well I was really eager to get back to my laptop. So I just nudged her shoulder. She bolted up drawing her knife, causing me to smile again and hold back my laughter, Thalia was always jumpy.

"Little jumpy Thal's? Or do you always greet your best friend like that?" She lowered her weapon but still seemed confused.

"Annabeth… sorry I didn't feel myself fall asleep…"

"Well my battle wasn't that hard, how'd the Chimera hold up?" Obviously it was dead otherwise she wouldn't be back here right? That reminded me that I still hadn't seen Percy anywhere, I would've thought that he would have met me at the hill, oh well I'll ask Thalia.

"He put up a good fight but we got him in the end."

"Speaking of which where is Percy? Not avoiding me, if he is ill have to teach him a lesson, maybe humiliate him in front of the whole camp or something," I laughed at the thought oh the things I could do to humiliate Percy. "But seriously where is he? Not with Cassandra…" Cassandra the _perfect_ girl, Mrs. Sunshine as I like to call her. She came from a hard life or so says Percy but those two had been a little two chummy. She obviously had some feelings for Percy but the thing I hated most was how she was always happy and helpful like she was trying to rub in that she was better than I am. I have thought about challenging her to a duel to prove that she wasn't the best person in the world. Then I looked up to and saw that Thalia was wincing as if she had just been socked, then I stared noticing small things the faint tracing of eyeliner down her cheek and her red eyes, she had been crying.

"Annabeth… I can't think of any better way to say this but… Percy was…taken."

My first thought was she's playing a joke but this isn't usually the way Thalia jokes. Then I thought about how she said taken as if he wasn't dead unless she meant taken by Hades or Thanatos (is that spelled correctly) but Thalia would just say dead. If Percy was taken by someone no doubt he would escape in time I mean he had defeated Kronos for gods sake. I raised an eyebrow silently asking what happened

"He had been badly injured in the battle and I thought he was going to die. When the lake had healed him, I was so happy that I hugged him. But… then this huge black orb came straight at me from behind. I guess Percy saw and he shoved me out of the way but ended up taking whatever it was in my place. I'm so sorry Annabeth… but I'm going to ask for a quest and you're welcome to come." She hugged him? Thalia is my best friend and a hunter so it had to have been a friendly hug. I still had many projects to work on and I didn't want to go on some crazy quest that probably wouldn't even matter. Either Percy was dead and Thalia was hysterical or Percy was captured and would bust out of where ever he was being kept when the time was right. Just the thought of all my projects brought a smile to my face but I hid it before it really showed it would be strange if I started to grin after hearing Percy had been captured. I sighed, knowing that it was a stupid quest to go after my stupid boyfriend.

"No I think I'll stay."

"Great that makes… what did you just say."

"I said I think I'm going to stay here, there's a lot to do Thal's and the chances of him actually being alive are…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, he's alive I know he is." Where did all this anger and defense come from? Why can't she look at this logically?

"Thalia, look I know that you were his friend…" I was just trying to get her to listen to reason when she went ballistic.

"And you're his GIRLFRIEND Annabeth, but you aren't even going to look for him because of WORK!"

"Just because he's gone doesn't mean I can drop everything to find him!" The gods need me as well but she can't look at the big picture, she was just angering me.

"Percy puts everything before you! You were always his priority one and your just going to abandon him! I can't believe you, you pompous, egotistical, b**ch!"

"I'm not! I'm sure that he would understand that what I do is important!"

Thalia then went deadly clam and lightning flashed all around, waves picked up and her eyes started flashing light purple but flashed back to her original eyes too. I was afraid she was actually going to kill me but soon everything calmed and she fixed me with a stare of pure hatred.

"More important them him Annabeth? Percy's a saint, an angle, yet you can even spend one minute looking for him? You don't deserve him Annabeth, you don't deserve anyone." That was harsh, this is how a supposed best friend treats you but almost murdering you because you're smarter than she is? I was going to apologize because I valued her friendship too much and she was probably just overreacting.

"Thalia…"

"No, I can't even look at you much less listen." Then she stormed off leaving me more confused then ever. Something wasn't right this was too much loyalty to just a friend. I quickly put that thought aside Thalia would never betray me right?

Thalia POV

(Present time)

I quickly sat up in bed, my nightmare already fading from memory. Well at least it was just a normal nightmare because I always remember my visions. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to clean the sweat off my face. I checked the silver clock that hung against the wall 3:37 I hated waking up early but nightmares do that to you, I shut the door and turned on our own personal shower (which is another good thing about Artemis.) I let the hot water hit my head as I began humming summer time sadness. (A/N- to anyone at my school who knows why I put this song in here, don't tease me for it :P) I sat in there for a good half hour letting all the bad memories of the nightmare fade into the corners of my mind. When I got out I started to pack silently. Putting in 2 spare change sets of close, my hunting knives, ambrosia and nectar, and some mortal money. Then I walked out to head to the archery range I really needed to let my raising anxiety out on something, and shooting some sharp arrows at pointless targets seemed great.

I reached the archery range and went as far back as possible to provide the most challenge. After empting an entire quiver into the bulls-eyes of every target there, I got bored and decided to go to the hearth early. I looked up at the raising sun and judged it to be about 6:30 in the morning so campers should be getting up anytime soon, breakfast was in half an hour. I saw Cassandra walking out of her cabin heading towards Aphrodite's. I waved to her and she returned it. I just sat there until I looked up and was greeted by two flaming eyes, not scary flame but oddly comforting. Percy told me someone by this description, Hestia.

"Lady Hestia, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes Thalia, Percy is a good man and doesn't deserve death just yet please make sure he lives through this. He will need you to comfort him later too, I was hoping to offer my assistance on your quest if you were willing to except it."

"Of course anything you can provided will be greatly appreciated."

"I offer you this quiver, should you put arrows in it they shall be enchanted to catch fire as soon as you draw the string as well as blessing for your spear so that it will match your bracelet for Aegis. This is for Cassandra it is a bow that will shift into a glove for easy transportation. I had Ares bless it so the arrows are explosive for more challenging opponents. Amora may have this light gauntlet that can summon flames. And finally I wont u to know that I will protect you from harm when ever u set up camp for the night, but as soon as the sun rises I'm afraid you're on your own."

My mouth was practically touching the ground when she said help I was expect maybe one thing at the most because I thought there was some ancient law or something that prevented someone helping to much but here Hestia was giving us our own arsenal. Unfortunately all that popped out of my mouth was, "How in the world did you get Ares to help Percy…" But I quickly recovered and thanked her for all her help.

"It is no problem child just rescue Percy for me okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now go get yourself a quest here comes Cassandra and Amora right now." And with that she drifted away in the hearth and disappeared. That's just when Cassandra was about to speak with me.

"Hey Thalia, I saw you here and came, I thought we were leaving at ten though."

Cassandra was in a Camp T-shirt and blue jeans she looked awake and ready to get going. Her pack looked filled to the brim with all types of arrows clothes and other helpful items her friend on the other hand looked dead. You could obviously tell she had just woken up; her auburn hair was lazily combed under a blue hat, one of her straps on her yellow tank top was around her elbow but she slid it back up. Her blue jeans were wrinkled and messy. Her fiery red yes looked like they just wanted to shut and go back to sleep.

"You're a daughter of Aphrodite?"

She nodded her head, and I think I was going to like her she was one of the only Aphrodite girls that didn't care what she looked like. Most wouldn't dare go into public unless they looked like barby dolls or tramps.

"Well if you guys are ready I guess we can go get our prophecy right now, oh and before I forget Hestia gave these to you guys." I gave them the items and explained my meeting with Hestia and what the items did to them. Cassandra looked hungrily at her new bow, while Amora instantly woke up and slid the gauntlet on and a small ball of flame appeared above her hand.

"Sorry I was still asleep my name id Amora and I'm honored to be on a quest, my first quest with the famous Thalia Grace." I shook her hand before asking, "famous Thalia Grace?"

She giggled and blushed, "uhh yeah there's a lot of stories about you hear at camp."

"Is that so, well maybe you can tell me a few on our journey and we'll see what's true okay?"

"Sure."

With that we climbed the small hill to the cave Apollo had created for Rachel to live in. I rang the small bell outside and Rachel came walking out in some normal jeans and a red hoodie even though it was like 90 degrees outside.

"Hey you must be Rachel, I'm Thalia Grace, Percy's friend."

"Hey good to meet you, I hope you get Percy back he has been a really good friend to almost everyone at camp, the bad news is I'm not the best at controlling the spirit of Delphi so I hope I can grant you a quest."

"We have some time anyway I'm sure you'll be able to help us."

"So where is Annabeth?"

"She didn't decide to come." The anger pored into my voice and Rachel gave me a questioning look but didn't persist in asking questions because suddenly her eyes turned a reptilian green and green mist came from no where.

_The Girl That Searches For Her Lost Love,_

I immediately blushed as both the girls behind me look towards me, stupid freaking prophecies, giving away my personal information…

_ Is Aided By The Lady of Doves,_

_The Journey They Take Creates Friendships That Won't Break Apart, _

_As Each Member Reveals The Truths Within Their Hearts,_

_Through Blood Lust And Desire, _

_The Son of Poseidon Tires,_

_With The True Enemy Revealed,_

_His Final Fate Is Sealed,_

_With The Lovers Final Jest,_

_He Is laid to rest._

She slumped forward but I caught her and let her sit down on a near by stump to regain her bearing, which didn't take that long.

"Well at least you tell prophecies that are understandable and not all gibberish that has no meaning until it happens."

"I'm guessing I gave you quest then, I wish you luck."

"Wait you don't remember what you said?"

"Nope!" She smiled and it partially freaked me out and partially comforted me.

"Okay, well we best get going." I helped her to her feet and we all headed to my pine tree. We were so close to leaving when a boy with wild brown hair ran up. He was athletic looking with a blue T-shirt and cargo shorts and had a strange pair of goggles around his neck. I looked over to Cassandra and she mouthed 'Amora's boyfriend." I nodded and stopped.

"Amora? Where are you going?"

"Animus… I'm so sorry I totally forgot to tell you! I'm going on a quest to look for Percy…"

"Oh okay it's ok Amora, just please, come back to me after this okay? I love you."

With that he kissed her on the lips, for a very long time I may add. In fact I had to clear my throat to get them to stop. The boy looked over with an apologetic grin and was gone as fast as he had come. Then there was a bright light and a girl that looked drop dead gorgeous appeared right next to me.

"Mother…" Amora had a calm expression on her face it didn't look right on her at all.

"Lady Aphrodite, I'm guessing you're here to help us hopefully.

"Why of course! I always take part in quests of love!" I blushed again did _everything _have to say that? "I'm here to inform you Thalia that to find Percy you must consult the goddess of magic because Percy was taken by magic. She is probably somewhere near Lake Superior, that lake is filled with magic and she usually is on a small island invisible to all mortals."

"Thank you and now we're are leaving?"

"What? Not even a thank you? You could be a little more grateful I am helping you reach Percy."

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite." I said through gritted teeth, and she left with a little huff.

I let out a loud sigh, "Now let's get going okay?" I let out three whistles and Blackjack, Porkpie, and Guido all flew and in. Blackjack nuzzled my side as if to comfort me and we all hopped on. So here we are again another stupid quest to save a friend from death.

"Why do I always get the fun quests?"

**So That was chapter 12, I'm so sorry for the long wait again and I'm glad this was one of my longer chapters. I hoped you guys like my "prophecy" and I know it wasn't that good. Anyway next chapter will have Percy in it from the point he got taken not sure if any of you are waiting to see that, it will reveal the true enemy though. So here's the vote so far.**

**Yes- 8**

**No- 7**

**Still very close people and only 8 more chapters until the vote stops. Thank you again all people who read, review, or PM me it means so much. I reread some chapters and was thoroughly embarrassed about how many spelling errors I had it was sickening oh well I guess I'll just have to apologize to you guys and try to work towards not making anymore. I'll see everyone tomorrow I hope :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Happy Friday people I had today off so I was able to type a lot. I just want to send out all my sympathy to Jordan who just lost her dog and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as I said before it continues on from when Percy got taken.**

**Thanks to…**

**Lioness Deity- thank you I will!**

**Zueswillknockyouup2- Haha I don't think the vaporizing is necessary and the Tartarus idea was really good I almost changed it to Tartarus but I decided to just stick with my original story.**

**death5000- I'm glad you liked it I was actually able to write that art without my notebook and yeah I tried to make it as close to a prophecy from the books as possible.**

**percy zoë and artemis fan- I hope you like the enemy I choose and how I depict him.**

**All my friends who are reading this from my school- You are so awesome thank you so much for this, love you guys.**

**All you other cool people who read this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 13,

Where The Hell Am I,

Percy POV

The glowing eyes stared, coldly, at me. Inspecting my body and nodding his head at time before he stepped closer.

"You are not the daughter of Zeus." I flinched hearing his voice; it reminded me of Ares but darker, older, and colder. It brought images in my mind of Cities crumpling to ashes or burning to the ground. A small smile seemed to form on his lips at my reaction so I decided to play it down.

"No I'm not and you won't be getting to her anytime soon. Whatever you needed her to do won't be happening, to many deities have already messed with her." I gave him a hard glare trying to get at least some fear or something similar to that but all he did was chuckle.

"We shall see, I shall get her eventually. As for her purpose you shall do for now. I welcome you son of Poseidon, to the greatest coliseum ever built. Where worthless demigods like you fight and _die_ for my amusement. You shall be staying in this room for the next few days until you die, bore me, or piss of my worshippers." He stated chuckling again but I couldn't tell what he found funny. So apparently he brought in demigods from every and killed them here, great… how do I get myself in these situations…

"And who exactly are _you_?"

He looked at me and smiled as if I had just asked the most stupid question in the world and he was talking to a baby.

"I am Perses the titan lord of destruction, servant of Tartarus and Kronos."

I paled of course I got captured by a titan because my luck is just that good. I had never heard of Perses before and I didn't have my know-it-all girlfriend to give me all the jolly stories about he's done in the past. I started to go for my pen but only then did I notice the glowing red chains wrapping my arms and legs. This caused him to laugh all the more.

"This one has some fight in him that's good you shall do well in my coliseum the more you please me the easier it gets alright? Try all you will little hero those binds aren't coming off, so tell me who exactly are you? I smell the sea on you and it's very powerful so you are no doubt Poseidon's offspring, but other than that I can not tell."

"I am Perceus Jackson, I have beaten Ares in single combat, slain Polyphemus, not only faced and lived fighting Atlas but also trapped in under the sky, traveled through the Labyrinth, defeated Minos, and banished Kronos to the wind. I am the savior of Olympus and you do not frighten me." Apparently I'm not good at scaring titans because all he did was laugh harder but his life seemed to almost her me just being around him I felt like my will was being destroyed.

"Yes, this son of Poseidon will do, the daughter of Zeus shall be next, but you are a good warm up show."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared and a door that hadn't been there before opened sending in a blinding light. I felt the chains sink into the ground releasing me, and I stepped forward while my eyes adjusted to the light. I took a deep breath feeling the clean fresh air and the heat hit my body it felt much better than my so-called room.

"Enter the center of the ring Hero of Olympus and we shall see if you can honor your title." He spoke into my mind and it scared the crap out of me, but I didn't see anywhere else to go so I walked forward. My eyes adjusted and I saw that the coliseum was at least twice as big as the one in Rome and made out of pure blacks stone. Every seat was occupied by all kinds of monsters; I recognized the one I had seen before in previous battles. I looked up and caught the faint outline of Perses; he appeared to be wearing black armor with lava running down in rivers along it. I large two handed sword hung at his back. He stood and addressed the crowd.

"My subjects! Tonight the _Legendary_ Percues Jackson is our contestant!" The crowd erupted into boo's and hisses at the mention of my name. Geysers of lava sprung out around the ground level of the coliseum, and giant saw blades popped up and zipped around. Oh great the floor is bobby trapped for more fun as if this wasn't hard enough.

"Yes, the very same that killed my brother Kronos and destroyed many of you, your brothers, and your sisters! Now Percy step in the center of the glowing ring so we can begin. Or stay where you are and be killed."

I didn't want to fight for the amusement of monsters but I couldn't see any other choice so I walked into the circle like he asked."

"Begin!"

Suddenly the entire bottom level of the coliseum rose off the ground and out poured an army of monsters. All were armored and fully equipped. There were hellhounds, Scythian dracaena, emprousia, dark centaurs, and even a few other demigods. That's when I felt where I was standing start to get hot and jumped out of the way before the geyser burst through the sand. I uncapped Riptide and took a defensive stance. 3 hellhounds came out me first one was a strange grey while the others were black. I struck out and killed the first one by piercing its heart, before it could react. The second one tried to pounce on me but I easily moved to the side and brought my sward down on its neck. The grey one snuck behind me and actually pounced on me but I held up riptide and it practically killed its self.

"Very good! Let's make this interesting!" I paled but when he clapped his hands, which sounded like canon fire, a big saltwater lake appeared right in front of me I raised an eyebrow thinking, 'he wants me to kill his minions?'

I turned around and saw more enemies approaching me and signed. Then I shouted and the water responded to my anger, it burst out and took most of the group in its fast tendrils. I the felt something very cold pass within me and the water froze. Two dracaena were all that's was left and they both threw weighted nets on me I jumped out of the way and threw my sword mid air. It went straight through one the I willed the water to form a spike and shot it at the other as I landed on the ground and heard a scream, guess I hit my mark. I looked at all the enemies I had frozen and will it to shatter, it hurt me because I felt like it was unfair and I just killed some innocent people. I turned to face the on coming army and blocked out my thoughts and started charging towards them.

As I stabbed the last giant the was left standing my thoughts came back to me and I looked around the battle field and saw all the golden dust that covered the normal pale white sand.

"You fight very well Percy, there is only one enemy left before you can rest."

"Oh come on! Have I not killed enough for one day?"

"No. You are done when I say you are done now behold your final enemy."

I looked to the final door that opened and out flew a black shadow. As it settled I had no clue what to call it. I looked like a genetic experiment gone wrong. It looked like a black unicorn with a flaming horn and wings made out of shadows. It had golden armor and it's eyes were also glowing red. It kind reminded me of Blackjack if he had been taken by a mad scientist and experimented on.

"Beautiful isn't it? They are my animal symbol. No one has seen one and lived so they have no name. So I call them the _indeterminatarum, _the unknowns. Now fight Percy, prove you are strong to me and we shall see if you can finally rest."

What happened next came so fast I didn't have time to react. It shot of like I rocket and cut a huge gash in my chest. I tried to talk to it or get it to stop but it didn't respond much less listen. I decided that I would just have to fight and create my own personal hurricane and charged at it. It blinked rapidly trying to see and was able to dodge my first few attacks but then I was able to cut its left legs with a well-timed roll. It fell to the ground and tried to get up I walked over to it shutting off my water and raised me sword to finish the job that when it bellowed a huge flame that scorched my own legs. It was able to shakily stand while I summoned the water to heal my legs. IT made a few more jabs at my legs with its flaming horn. The worst part is that every time it cut me it would also seal me wound, and left my skin feeling like it was dissolving. The battle continued and I was dead tired. I kicked out its hurt legs and it fell to the ground and quickly passed me blade over its neck. Then I just fell down and silently cried, partly from the pain, partly from all the death I had just caused.

"The winner! Percy Jackson! It was an excellent fight and I'll allow you to retire for the night and can't wait for your next battle."

Then I was in my room with my weird weightless chains around my limbs. I just walked over to my bed and passed out. It had been a hard day…

**So there you go chapter 13, I hope you guys are ok with how I had Percy react to it. I made up the unknowns and if they already exist or someone else had a similar idea I'm sorry and I'll acknowledge you if you let me know. Here's the vote.**

**Yes- 8**

**No- 7**

**So hasn't changed but that's fine by me I know it's hard to get to many reviews when you update everyday I'll see everyone tomorrow hopefully. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is going to be posted so late it was such a hectic day yesterday, and ugh I had a lot of problems. Anyway chapters will become a little harder to write because I want to add more detail then the stuff I had in my notebook. It was just lame how fast they found Percy and I want to fix it and add more adventure and challenges about what they had to do. So I'm sorry if I don't post a day or two but I'll try my best to stay on top of it. Thank you all so much for continuing to read my story, it means a lot to me. Ryan I know I made a lot of mistakes and it shames me I make such stupid mistakes but I try to make future chapters better, which I don't, ad it just shames me some more so would you please not comment on them when I asked you in person not to comment on them? Not even sure if you will read this.**

**Thanks to…**

**All my friends who are reading this from my school- You are so awesome thank you so much for this, love you guys. (To Nick who said it was kind of homo to say love you guys, that hurt bro.)**

**All you other cool people who read this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 14,

Eagles And Story Time,

Thalia POV

I felt the wind blowing against my face as Blackjack was flying swiftly over New York. I had a feeling that I was hurting him by having too tight a grip on his neck, but being in the air without Percy's strong, caring arms keeping me safe and secure, the air was all the more terrifying. I glanced back and saw Cassandra and Amora having a friendly conversation, laughing, patting each other on the shoulder, and the occasional blush.

"They have, no idea how lucky they are…" I muttered to myself. Then Blackjack jerked to the left and started spiraling downwards. This of course led to me screaming my head off, and grasping even tighter to the poor black pegasus' neck. Blackjack let out a huff of frustration and corrected his decent, I looked back to see the other two pegasi suffering the same fate Blackjack had. Then the cause of our predicament came into view after a quick golden blur, there flapping it's famous wings was a griffin. My first thought was why the hell it was here, but I just decided to fight now ask questions later.

"Blackjack set us down! It has the advantage in the air!"

My pegasus dive-bombed and let me off at the ground. Porkpie and Guido fallowed in suite, depositing a confused Cassandra and Amora right next to me. I looked around we were in another forest, great… but at least there were no mortals around to get in harms way.

"Okay guys, planning time. Do we want to fight or try to run?" Amora was the first to respond giving me a determined stare.

"There is no way we are going to be able to out run that thing. I say we come up with some short of strategy and try to take it out. Plus I'm getting an odd feeling this thing is here by chance but rather was sent to entertain us specifically."

I nodded, she's braver then any other daughter of Aphrodite I had ever met.

"Cassandra try to find a good position to get a clear strike, try out the new bow. Amora, you and I shall be facing it head on. I want you to hold back just for a second and let it focus it's attention on me before going for it's flank. Aim for the heart and let's try not to make this battle last too long."

I looked up and saw the griffin just sitting there with its piercing eye looking at us. It seemed to be enjoying admiring its latest meal. Cassandra and Amora left to get in there own positions while I summoned a quick bolt of lightning to piss the beast off. I got the desired effect as it squawked in rage and swooped down, landing with a heavy thud. I slapped my new bracelet and my spear appeared in my hand the hit the other creating my shield.

"Come on you overgrown turkey! Show me what you got! Bet I could kick your ass any day of the week!" My insults were pretty good (shocker) and the griffin screamed in rage and flapped its wings sending a small gust of wind and dirt into my face, as well as shaking all the trees around me. Its snowy white eagle head stared down at me, which made me feel like an ant in comparison. It had two front, four pronged, talons coming from its golden lion torso. Along with a strangely pointed tail and wings. Its golden yellow eyes could practically see into your soul and pick out all the wrongs you had done the past. I kept my focus and sent another bolt of lightning at it, and then charged. I caught sight of Amora coming in from the right on my way there. At least they're fallowing the plan, I couldn't see any arrows I could hear the occasional explosion that apparently came with the bow Cassandra was given. I dove to the left right bow the griffin snapped at me, which just gave it a mouth full of dirt. I drove my spear in it's side aiming for something vital but the griffin did nothing except spin around and slap me with it's tail leaving my spear in it's side.

"Why do I always lose my spear? I really need to keep a better hold on it…"

I quickly stood up and pulled out my bow from the time rift that holds any Hunter of Artemis' bow. I pulled an arrow and as soon as I notched it the tip burst into strange green flame, I quickly let loose the arrow and it hit the side if it's head; singing a lot of feathers. I wasn't focused on me but rather Amora who was on the opposite side so I decided this would be a good time to go close combat.

"Just when I pulled out my bow too…why do I keep talking to myself?"

I drew my hunting knives and sprinted over its back and stopped on its neck. Amora was throwing fireballs and had a long sword drawn while I could see the faint outline of an archer in the tree firing explosives at the beast's paws, stopping it from striking her friend. I thrust both my knives into its neck and withdrew them quickly as I was thrown of as it reared back and cried in pain. That's when both a fireball and an arrow flew down its throat and exploded. To say the least it wasn't that pretty after the battle golden dust was everywhere. I looked down and saw how much covered me.

"Ew…"

"Well that was exciting! My first battle was freaking awesome! Not many people fight a griffin as their first monster!"

"Alright Amora calm down, just be glad we actually lived through it and it was a fast battle okay?"

"Oh… right sorry, I didn't mean to go all hyper, sorry."

"It's fine, really. But we should keep moving, no sense waiting for another monster to show up before dark."

I whistled and the pegasi came flying back to us.

"Hey Blackjack, you alright?"

He gave a swift nod and allowed me to climb on his back. I went to grab my spear before we left though.

"Is everyone ready?" They nodded as well, "then let's get moving."

I let out a big sigh there was something p with that griffin, you don't just find something that powerful in the middle of New York do you? It was hunting us but who or what sent it after us? Whoever took Percy? Perhaps a god that doesn't like Percy? 'Has my dad found out I like Percy and wants to kill me for it? Or slow us down until he dies? I mean the griffin didn't even really even put up a fight besides knocking us out of the sky.' I shoved the thought out of my mind; I mean dad wouldn't do that right? He might hate Percy for shooting down god hood but he still did the Olympians a huge favor, heck he saved their lives for gods sake.

"Thalia? Hello Thalia somewhere in there?"

I looked to my left and was greeted by a smiling Cassandra.

"She finally answers! I thought you might've be ignoring me or something."

"No sorry just thinking about Percy… and the griffin! I was thinking about how Percy's in danger and the griffin attack that's all!" Of course one of the only times I'm not thinking about Percy, well not only him at least, I accidently imply I'm dreaming about him…

She burst out laughing, so hard in fact, that she started crying. Not the reaction I would suspect from someone who liked Percy, but I let it go.

"Anyway before I embarrass myself even more what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say that you were really brave back there, I takes either a lot of guts or stupidity to charge something like a griffin. I'm going with the first one because I don't really feel like being electrocuted and I'm pretty sure you're not stupid."

"Haha thanks, you did well yourself."

"I also wanted to suggest setting up camp because it's getting dark and I'm sure Blackjack could you a break from being strangled." This caused her to smirk and me to blush and loosen my grip around Blackjacks neck.

"It must be hard being afraid of heights while being a daughter of Zeus."

"Did Percy tell you that? Because if he did I'll strangle him right after we rescue him."

"Nah, Percy is kind enough to keep peoples secrets, but I was able to figure it out as soon as we started flying. You went all pale and gripped Blackjack's neck pretty hard."

I thought she was making fun of me but I couldn't find any hint of it in what she said only sympathy or a kind voice that came with a smile. What in the world did she do to Annabeth to make her dislike her so much?

"Thalia we really should be setting down soon."

I looked towards the horizon and saw the sun was gone and the faint glow of the moon illuminate the trees and streets below us.

"Yeah, okay."

We set down in a clearing almost to close to the one that Percy and I fought the Chimera at, but we weren't flying anywhere near main right? As we all unpacked our own belongings, I decided to try and start some conversation to get to know the people I was working with.

"So why is everyone on this quest? I mean obviously because we need to help Percy but why did you agree to go? Or like what's your life story?"

Cassandra POV

(A/N- People this is a little dark and if you are bothered by abuse I suggest you skip this part. Should I change my rating to M for this? I think I will just to be safe.)

"Okay, well I am Cassandra, and I'm 17 right now. Honestly I didn't really come from a good home… My step-dad liked to, d-drink and when he was, uh, drunk he could get violent…" I felt hot tears start to trial down my face as I remembered my past life. "My mom was no better she drank a lot too and left us when I was 6. But before she left, she would always complain my father was no Apollo, which I put to her just saying nonsense, but now I know that she meant the Greek god Apollo. This just caused my dad to drink more and more. School was always tuff and the other students would all make fun of me calling me dummy, or ass-for-brains. I had only one friend but she had to move away because her family was military. She was the only one who knew about my dad but I made her promise never to tell anyone. One day my dad had been drinking a lot and offered to take me out to dinner. I was a little weary because he hardly ever did anything nice to me, especially when he had been drinking but I thought maybe he was changing so I decided to go with him. We went to a Buffalo Wild Wings, I think, his favorite restaurant. Everything was going great actually until it came down to ordering and after the waitress left he told me I had ordered something to expensive and disgusting." I started to just give in and cry at this point, I hated this part. "H-he slapped me across my face a couple of times before a hand caught one of his swings. I looked over to see a boy almost age keeping him from hitting me. It was Percy, and it shocked me someone so young could be that strong. He asked my father to stop hitting me, but my dad just turned on him saying that he should, 'mind his own business' and to 'go to hell.' I was so worried Percy was going to get hit but then he just punched my dad right in the face and knocked him out. That's when he took my hand and asked if I was all right, I just started crying and Percy hugged me and told me everything was going to be fine and he would help me no matter what. My dad was sent to prison for child abuse, but shortly after Percy found out I was a demigod myself and took me away to camp half-blood. Along the way he told me about his former step-dad, the adventures he had had, and all about Greek gods and goddesses. When we got to camp he spent the first month looking after me and helping me through my activities. I still have trouble making friends even with my siblings but Percy will always be my best and favorite friend. He's actually more like a loving brother and I'm his sister. I have a small crush on him but I would rather be friends then a couple, which is weird I know. And so, just like he helped me, I'm going to help him." The tears had stopped as I recalled all the things Percy had done for me and couldn't help but smile. I looked up to see a gaping Thalia and Amora I had forgotten that I hadn't told Amora about my past either.

(A/N- okay people you can read again.)

"But…but… your so nice and… happy. I don't think many people can do that after what you had been through." Thalia said.

"More than you think can, even while it's happening. But anyway who wants to go next?"

"Umm I guess I will." Amora spoke up. "My name is Amora, and I am 16. My story is nothing compared to Cassandra and I feel really bad about calling you the mad priestess of Troy now…"

I laughed, "it's fine Amora it was pretty funny at the time."

"Well I'm still sorry, but anyway. School was tough and I had an extremely strict father but he still loved me. I was hanging at the park with my, now present, boyfriend Animus. I think you saw him when we left."

"Yes, we saw him kissing you, oh so passionately." Thalia teased and I laughed, Amora just stuck her tongue out at us.

"Anyway, we were at the park, and a giant with a huge metal ball came after us. WE were so terrified we just shat there screaming about tasty demigod lunch, before a group of satyrs came over and helped us out. We both went to camp and that's that. I came because I was asked too and because if I can help someone I always try to."

Thalia nodded our heads as both Amora and I looked over to Thalia expectantly.

"Well since you guy's shared it's only fair that I share too. I'm Thalia, and I'm 17, but I would be older if I hadn't been turned into a tree and become an immortal maiden of the hunt. I am the only daughter of Zeus right now and I've been on many adventures if I do say so myself. I originally went to camp while I was homeless with Luke and Annabeth but that's when I actually got turned into a tree. Percy was the first to take care of me, and we became good friends especially over a quest to save Artemis and Annabeth. Percy shouldn't have been taken; the thing that took him was aiming for me. But being who he is, Percy shoved me out of the way and took the blast in my place. So feel responsible for him being where ever he is. There's also the fact I think that I…" she quickly slapped her hands over her mouth which was like a to be continued episode of a movie. In other words it kind of ticked me off.

"Oh come on Thalia! You can tell us, or at least you can't stop at a sentence like that!"

"Well maybe it's personal!"

"But Cassandra told you her whole life story and do you know how long I've wanted to hear that? She would never tell me!" Amora added.

"Fine! Only because Cassandra's so nice though." That made me blush. "I think, no I know, that I… I…" It was like the climax of a movie, the part where the villain is about to reveal himself. "I… love him…" She said the last part so quietly it almost got passed me but I heard it and it caused me to grin. She was blushing really hard and looking at the ground.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Thalia, Percy is a really great guy. He's so sweet and caring, not to mention he's easy on the eyes too." Amora said, both Thalia and I screamed 'shut up' which caused her to smile and raise her hands in surrender.

"Amora was kind of right Thalia but have you thought of what to say to Percy? Or even Annabeth or Artemis for that matter?"

"No… but please can we not talk about this? Anyone got any good stories to share?"

So we stayed up late at night telling each other stories, and battles. Eventually we all got tired and went to sleep. I really liked our group and I know that we were going to find Percy.

**Well chapter what is this 14? Yeah 14 is up. The battle was pretty lame so sorry for that but it wasn't the main part of the story. death5000 I made up the back-story for Cassandra and I hoped you liked it. Sorry to anyone who found that kind of morbid and I promise nothing is darker than that in my whole story. Anyway please keep reviewing because it means sooo much to me. And I'll hopefully see you guys tomorrow. Here's the vote by the way.**

**Yes- 8**

**No- 8**


	16. Chapter 15

**Guys I feel really bad about not posting on time I'm really sorry but the weeks have been hectic not to mention that my notebook doesn't have some of these parts in it so I have to put more time into writing it. I'm really sorry but here's chapter 15 anyway.**

**Thanks to…**

**TheReviewGuyForAwesomeStories- Hey once again thank you for the review and for fallowing up with my story. Glad you made a profile. :)**

**Guest: Review- Eh... Cassandra story isn't bad also I would like to vote for Perlia. Reply- Hey thank you for reviewing, did you mean bad as in dark because that's how I took it and for I vote for Perlia, do you mean you would like me to write another Perlia or is it something to do with the vote at the bottom?**

**harryginny9- you're welcome! I'm glad you reviewed again and that your keeping up with my story and thank you for the high praise glad you like it. What am I saying you're welcome to though?**

**Lioness Deity- Haha glad you still like it do you have any suggestion for me maybe to improve my future writing though?**

**death5000- glad you liked it.**

**All my friends who are reading this from my school- You are so awesome thank you so much for this, love you guys. **

**All you other cool people who read this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 15,

Trying To Convince A Goddess Is Never Easy,

Thalia POV

I was the first to wake up and luckily Apollo hadn't started his trip around our area yet. I got up and went to the lake to through the water on my face. I looked back and saw my other team members still fast asleep. I looked around the sky trying to locate the moon but couldn't find it so I figured it had to have been around six and the sun would start to rise in a little bit. I went over and found a spare change of clothes in bag and decided to take a quick swim so I grabbed a towel and a bathing suit.

"I knew I was smart in bringing these…" I muttered to myself. I jumped in the water expecting cold but found it surprisingly warm. This brought a strange smile to my face because it brought back memories of Percy. I sat there just enjoying the warm hot spring that I was basking in, until the sun started to appear over the horizon. That's when I saw a man with a black beard and kind sea green eyes looking over at me, wearing Bermuda shorts and a flower collar shirt. Or at least I thought I did but when I did a double take he was gone. I put it to just a weird trick of the light or something and decided I had indulged in the water for long enough and got out to go wake Amora and Cassandra, but when I reached Cassandra she appeared to be in the middle of a nightmare, saying something about her step-father and Percy.

"Cassandra, Cassandra. Come on girl wake up…"

Her eyes shot open and I saw tears start to form in her eyes. She brushed them away and put on a smile.

"Sorry Thalia, I was just having a nightmare is all…"

"It's alright, what was it about?"

"Just umm about a guy I like."

"Well I know I half truth when I hear one. I know I heard you say something about your step-dad and Percy. So tell me everything because anything could be important." She opened her mouth to say something but ended up just sighing in defeat.

"I dreamed of the day that Percy rescued me from my dad except this time my dad had this weird voice and he beat Percy pretty badly. After that I saw Percy in a desert type of landscape but I could only see about three feet in every direction. A lot of Monsters were attacking Percy but he would always win in the end, then it showed my dad watching it from a podium and laughing but his body melted and it his place was a man in onyx black armor with a great sword. That's where you woke me up."

I squinted my eyes trying to piece together anything that could help us but found nothing.

"Well I wish there was a clear sign about what Percy was doing or who this figure is but I can't really fit anyone to that description besides possibly Hades or Ares but they don't have Percy."

"How do you know?"

"They would be acting strangely or not coming to many of the meetings but from what I read in a message Artemis sent to me, all the gods seem to be helping trying to find Percy and are acting normal."

"That could still mean…"

"Relax Cassandra I don't think a god took Percy. Come on lets wake up Amora."

"Oh that's easy, AMORA!"

Amora's eyes shot open and she drew her weapon.

"Wha-what! Oh my gods… damn you Cassandra…"

She sheathed her weapon as both Cassandra and I burst into laughter.

"You guys should jump in the pond the water was real warm when I was in there."

"Really? Then sure I'll give it a shot." Cassandra said while she put on a bathing suit.

"A bathing suite really?" Amora just sprinted over and jumped into the pool in her pajamas. My mouth fell open thinking how uncomfortable that must be.

"She's kind of odd isn't she?" I asked Cassandra who simply just nodded her head as she calmly walked over and hopped in the pool. I took this time to cook us a little breakfast and pack up the camp. I made some omelets because those are really easy to make and then packed up everything into their rightful bags. When I finished cooking I realized that I forgot to talk to Chiron before we left. I looked over and saw a good spot to create a rainbow and pulled out a spray bottle. I was able to create probably the dimmest rainbow in the world and hoped it was enough. I threw a drachma in and said the phrase that was required or IMing.

"Oh goddess accept my offering, show me Chiron at Camp Half-blood." Soon the old Centaur, looking at a game of pinochle, greeted me.

"Hello Chiron, I'm dory I left before we got to talk but I guess I got a little ahead of myself."

He turned and smiled at me, before excusing himself from the game. Some how the image fallowed him as he walked inside the big house.

"Thalia is everything going alright so far?"

"Well we were attacked by the griffin but nothing too serious."

"You've already been attacked? That was fast, so I assume you want to hear what I have to say about the mysterious orb that took Percy, is that right child?" I nodded. "Well back to the time of the titans, there was one in particular that used this form of capture. The Lord of Time first developed it, but I'm putting him out of the picture because there is no way he could still be a solid form strong enough to summon him. The next best bet is one of his generals."

"You think Atlas took Percy?" I started to sweat thinking of fighting the mighty general again.

"No child, but it could be one of the titans of the directions or perhaps just a strong titan like Oceanus, Selene, or Helios."

"Well Helios is still a tree so…"

"You are right, all I'm saying is that it is most likely a powerful titan and you should be prepared."

"Will have a battle plan Chiron we aren't stupid."

"That is only half of what I mean Thalia," My face paled as I realized what he was saying I should be prepared that Percy might not make it through this alive. "Now I must be going. Good luck."

He wiped his hands over the image and I returned to cooking, that's when both girls got out of the pool.

"Amora, for gods sake please put on some better clothing… your packs over there somewhere."

Amora wondered off to put some actual clothes on while Cassandra admired what I had done. "Why did you do all of this Thalia? And where in the world did you find the ingredients to make us breakfast?"

"Well I really want to find Percy as fast as possible so I packed up camp because we really should keep moving. As for the food I figured that if I hunted all our food it would just slow us down so I put a lot of food and cooking gear into my magic cube thing that Artemis gave me."

"Oh… well it all looks very good…" Her stomach growled and she blushed madly, causing me to start laughing again.

"Go ahead and dig in I made 6 omelets so if you're still hungry afterwards there are still seconds." I smiled when Amora walked back over.

"Is that for us?"

"Who else would it before Amora? The pond?"

"Right… sorry."

She picked an omelet and started digging in. Cassandra hesitantly picked one up and took a timid bight, but her eyes quickly widened and started shoveling it into her mouth as well. I started finished my first one as they just finished up there seconds.

"Thalia out of all the stories I heard about you, cooking was never anywhere near the topic, where did you learn to cook so well?" Amora asked as she wiped her hand across her mouth.

"Well it's not like I ever had the need or ingredients to cook before, but one of our huntresses' father was a famous chef and she taught me. But guys we leaving right now, I don't care if you haven't finished or you're still hungry we still have to get moving."

Amora frowned but nodded and we all placed our belongings on our pegasi. Once we were back in the air Cassandra flew up next to me.

"You really miss him don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Thalia, you don't seem like the person who is going to cook and clean up for someone just for the hell of it."

"Be quite, the faster we find him, the faster we end this quest."

"What are you, Bipolar or forgetful? Because a couple minutes ago you told me that you really want to find him."

"Fine! Okay I miss him so much. I miss his arms around me when we fly, the way I feel safe when he would hug me, how no matter what Percy could always bring a smile to my face. I caused him to get captured! He did that for me! I just want him back, safe and sound."

"See? Doesn't that feel better? You can share your feelings with us Thalia. You are no less of a person for liking Percy."

"But is right? I'm his cousin… I don't know, so many doubts are floating through my head. What if he's dead? What if he turns me down for Annabeth?"

"Thalia shut up… We'll find out what happens with time. Do you feel like you're meant for each other?"

"Yes…"

"Then trust in that and we'll just have to hope everything works out."

"Hey guys hate to interrupt the buddy, buddy conversation but I think that's our lake." Amora said.

I looked down and saw she was right. A huge, dark blue, lake extended for miles. There were a couple birds under us, I was glad we were over them because I didn't really want to have to dodge bird droppings.

"Okay so where's this magical island we are supposed to find?" I scanned the water but didn't see anything close to a "magical" island. And how were we supposed to tell if it did have the goddess of magic on it? Just like the silly goddess of love to give us useless info…

"Well Aphrodite did say it was in the middle of the lake so perhaps we can't just see it yet."

"Well perhaps I could ask my mo-mother…"

Amora stopped halfway through because just then, a small mushroom cloud formed across the lake from us.

"Somebody please tell me that were aren't heading into a nuclear testing ground if it's all the same to you guys I prefer not to die from radiation poisoning…" I said.

"I don't think so that wasn't nearly as big as a nuclear bomb would've created, perhaps a certain goddess mess a potion up and that was the after effect."

"Let's hope so… Okay Blackjack I guess we're going to where that explosion came from."

He nodded and picked up speed. When he slowed down I saw a nice little island that was perfectly designed almost like it had come from a drawing or something. Lush green grass covered the base except for a small patch of sand that created a beach. There was a single cabin in the middle of the island, with a few palm trees places around. There was a really strange smell in there that for some reason made everything have a purple hue. Blackjack set us down and we all got off the hue that had previously had been purple suddenly started changing colors to red, then gold, then green, and finally back to purple.

"I'm not the only one seeing this am I?" I asked the others, who shook there heard. _Well at least I'm not going insane_… We all walked up to the cabin and I was about to knock when the door swung open itself and a distant, 'come in' was heard from somewhere far below. It kind of reminded me of our tents, appearing small on the outside but magically bigger on the inside. Hallways extended in the cardinal directions but all retained the wood that made up the cabin outside. There were potions and cauldrons everywhere. Some places reminded me of a witch's house while other reminded me of a biology lab.

"Probably the weirdest cabin I've ever been in." I muttered, when a neon sign saying 'this way' appeared pointing down one of the hallways.

"Well I guess we know where to go at least… Well who's ready to meet Hecate?"

Cassandra POV

When we got to the end of the hall we were greeted by the lovely smell of singed hair. When we actually walked in we saw why. There was a woman with long black hair that actually was smoking along with a lot of smoke flowing along the ground. She had a golden circlet around her forehead, with a large teal stone in the middle of it. She had a shirt covering her chest and had sleeves going down her arms, but it left her stomach visible. Luckily she had a long black skirt that stopped just before her ankles. Some strange liquids were in some beakers some boiling while others had miniature blizzards going inside them. The woman snapped her fingers and all the smoke disappeared and her hair fixed itself.

"Children, what brings you to my island?"

Thalia stepped forward; I think we sub-consciously declared her the leader of our group. "Lady Hecate, my best-friend was taken by a black orb. Lady Aphrodite told us that you might be able to help us locate him so we traveled out her to ask for your assistance."

"A black orb? Can you explain it any better?"

"Not really Percy…"

"Percy Jackson?"

"Yes ma'am, he was the friend that was taken."

"Well we all owe Percy some gratitude, he gave my children a house at Camp Half-blood as well as got the Olympians to respect us more."

"So you are going to help us then? Should I explain about the black orb then?"

"Yes, sorry I got distracted."

"Well Percy shoved me out of the way, and the orb enveloped him. It was primarily black but had flashes of gold and red in it."

"Flashes of gold and red? I must see it myself… Thalia, relax, this will only take a second."

"Wha-…"

Hecate placed both her hands on Thalia's temples and Thalia quickly shut up. Her eye's widened then tears started to form in her eyes. That's when I understood Thalia had to relive that terrible moment over again, possibly more then once. Hecate released her and she fell to the ground, and started crying. Amora rushed forward as did I and we both helped her to her feet.

"What did you do to her?" You could see the anger in Amora's eyes but I just put a hand on her should and shook my head.

"I needed to see the type of magic it was for myself. Thalia is right that type of sphere is created to capture and bring targets to one location. I should be able to fix something up relatively fast, but I will need your help in collecting materials."

"Like, like what?" Thalia still had tears in her eyes but she hid them very well I tried to comfort her but putting an arm around her but she just shrugged it off but not before giving me a grateful look.

"A couple items are need and the faster you collect them the faster you can be on your way. I require something precious to Percy that he spends a lot of time around. Maybe a shirt or a weapon, I suggest that it isn't too important because it will be destroyed in the process." Thalia looked down, I figured she had something of his that she didn't tell anybody about. "Next I need an arrow made if silver and gold, I know of a legend of a hunter with these arrows and that he was last seen hunting around here before he angered Artemis and she turned him into a bear." I perked up at that, perhaps I could take a few of those arrows myself, and they sure would look good. "And finally I will need the essence of a monsters soul."

"How in the world are we supposed to get that?" It wasn't like we could make a monster appear from thin air.

"The yellow dust released after you slay a monster has the tiniest form a soul in each grain. So if you will gather enough dust in this vile…" a small little vile appeared in her hand. "Then I will have what I need but be sure to poor this mixture on the sand it will not only preserve the should but also ensure the monster doesn't reform."

"You're saying that the monster we kill could reform after we put a tiny bit of sand in a vile?" Amora asked.

"Yes, only strong ones but it's better to be safe than sorry. As long as enough of the soul is close enough to each other it can start a reaction that will have every grain reforming again."

"Right, jolly, because that's _soooo_ fun I can hardly contain my excitement."

"As I said before this is what I need to find Percy."

"Alright, we'll be back when we have the items." Thalia said and started to leave.

"Thalia here take this," Hecate handed her a small compass. "It will lead you back here when you're done so that I don't have to have a failed experiment for you to find me."

She nodded and continued to leave, we fallowed and the last thing I heard Hecate say was

"Now how to perfect that love potion." This led to me shivering and hurrying to leave.

**Just so everyone knows I didn't say cardinal directions in the cabin because of the **

**HoH, it was purely coincidence. (People who haven't read HoH at all, some really unimportant details in the next sentence so if you want to skip it that's fine.) It actually kind of shocked me that Rick had done that too except it didn't have the images inside each one. Well once again sorry for the late update and thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Oh and sorry for the boring part about the cooking i'm not even sure why i added that but just decided to leave it in there anyways. Vote hasn't change but that doesn't really matter. I start typing right away and see if I can post tomorrow and not be late again. Have a good day.**

**Yes- 8**

**No- 8**


End file.
